Cyrograf
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Crossover. Historyczne AU ze złotej ery piractwa. Przygody, sekrety i zakazany romans. I rzecz jasna czekający na odkrycie wspaniały skarb
1. Rozdział pierwszy

Tytuł: Cyrograf

Autor: Emerald

Pairing : Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham; Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating: +18

Ostrzeżenia: historyczne AU pirackie, przemoc, przekleństwa, w dalszych rozdziałach sceny erotyczne oraz możliwe późniejsze wzmianki o torturach

Opis: Crossover. Historyczne AU ze złotej ery piractwa. Przygody, sekrety i zakazany romans.

* * *

Opowiadanie pisane dla siebie, ale jeśli się komuś spodoba, będę niezwykle zadowolona

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Popołudnie było spokojne i leniwe.

Jednak Will nie mógł z niego korzystać. Aktualnie siedział przed gabinetem jednej z niewielu osób, których wolał nie spotkać.

Jack Crawford był jednym z najbliższych ludzi gubernatora i praktycznie prowadził rządy absolutne na tej i paru sąsiednich wysepkach. Audiencja u niego była ogromnym wyróżnieniem, ale Graham wątpił, że komandor chciał z nim jedynie pokonwersować o niebezpiecznej sytuacji na morzu. To nie był ten typ człowieka. Coś się za tym kryło, a on nie chciał się domyślać co naprawdę było powodem wezwania.

Uwielbiał morze i darzył je ogromnym szacunkiem, ale dobrze było zejść na ląd. Poczuć jego stabilność pod stopami po miesiącach żeglowania i zawijania na parę dni do portów, aby uzupełnić zapasy i wymienić ładunek. Tym razem jego skromny okręt handlowy pod banderą korony brytyjskiej przystanął w niedużym kolonialnym porcie gdzieś na Pacyfiku.  
Słońce na niemal bezchmurnym niebie, lekka bryza od morza niosąca ukojenie i nieustający gwar ludzi tłoczących się przy nabrzeżu, których zwabiło pojawienie nowego statku handlowego.

Absolutnie nic nie przewidywało żadnych kłopotów.

Jednak kiedy pomyślał o tym na chłodno, to problemy istotnie zaczęły się nawarstwiać już dawno. Kapitan Hobbs z bosmanem, Fletcherem, od tygodnia nie wywiązywali się ze swoich obowiązków, pijąc na umór i praktycznie zostawiając Willa Grahama na czele zmęczonej, rozdrażnionej załogi.

Will trafił do załogi przez czysty przypadek. Nawet sam za bardzo nie potrafił powiedzieć jak. Tak bardzo się różnił od swoich niepiśmiennych, chętnych do bitki "kompanów" - potrafił czytać, pisać, liczyć, rysować oraz czytać mapy. Nie obce też mu były drobne naprawy ciesielskie i zdarzało się, że musiał pomóc w dwóm marynarzom, którzy się tym zajmowali na _Abigail_.

Nie miał natomiast doświadczenia w dowodzeniu. Nigdy zresztą nie lubił być na świeczniku i ostatnie dni były dla niego ogromnie wyczerpujące.  
Część ludzi zniknęła w porcie, kiedy tylko to było możliwe i zastanawiał się, czy ta grupka stawi się, gdy będą wypływać. Niespokojne myśli o dalszy rejs ze zmniejszoną załogą, zapewne pod innym dowództwem przerwał czyjś głos:

— Panie Graham, komandor Crawford wzywa.

Młody mężczyzna machinalnie poprawił nieco pomiętą koszulę i westchnął ciężko, zanim wszedł do gabinetu. Nie podobał mu się fakt, że to na jego barki spadnie odpowiedzialność. A przecież to nie on był kapitanem niedużego statku handlowego tylko zapijaczony Hobbs.  
 _Niestety, los się rzadko do mnie uśmiecha_ , pomyślał, wchodząc do środka.

 **OoO**

Vernon Dursley siedział w kącie i dopijał kolejną kolejkę, kiedy dwóch nieznajomych mu typów bezceremonialnie wyszarpnęło go na dwór. Inni bywalcy nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi, nie interesując się losem bliźniego.

Choć się niezdarnie bronił i bełkotliwie wołał o pomoc bez większych trudności, zaciągnęli do ciemnego zaułka, gdzie jeden z nich przycisnął go do muru. Skądś go znał, lecz nie pamiętał skąd.

— I co, drogi przyjacielu? Nadal nic dla mnie nie masz? — Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie napastnik, lecz jego głos brzmiał złowrogo. Dursley w końcu sobie przypomniał i aż się zatrząsł ze strachu. Hannibal Lecter, kapitan Hannibal Lecter, był kimś kompletnie nieprzewidywalnym i potwornie niebezpiecznym, choć powierzchowność miał złudnie przyjemną. Nie na darmo był jednym z najgroźniejszych piratów okolicznych wód. Większość znała go jako Rozpruwacza z _Chesapeake_. — Obiecałeś mi coś pięć miesięcy temu, pamiętasz? Więc jak, wywiązałeś się ze swojej części umowy?

Tamten kiwnął głową, łypiąc świńskimi oczkami w stronę pobliskiej bramy. Brakowało mu zaledwie kilka kroków w tamtą stronę. Nie dał rady uciec, został przytrzymany przez milczącego towarzysza Lectera. To musiał być kolejny pirat, albo inny zbir spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nikt porządny nie utrzymałby się przy życiu, mając kapitana Lectera za kompana.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał cichy i głęboki głos:

— Dobrze się zastanów, co odpowiesz, Dursley. Bardzo nie lubię kłamstwa.

Otyły mężczyzna zadrżał pod wpływem ich ostrych przenikliwych spojrzeń i w końcu zdecydował się wybełkotać:

— Nie mam. Ale za dwa tygodnie przypływa statek...

— Za dwa tygodnie będziemy daleko stąd. — Tłumaczenia zostały krótko ucięte, a przed nosem pojawiła się lśniąca stal. Rozpruwacz przysunął twarz niebezpiecznie blisko i dodał cicho. — Teraz przypomnij sobie, co ja ci obiecałem.

Zamroczony umysł alkoholem Vernona Dursleya z trudem skojarzył, o co chodziło. Coś miał oddać Lecterowi, jeśli nie wywiązałby się ze swojej części umowy. Niespecjalnie chciał to zrobić, to pewne. Zastanowił się, o co mogło chodzić. Najpewniej nic cennego, bo takich rzeczy Dursley zwyczajnie nie posiadał.

— Czego chcesz? — wymamrotał grubas, starając się skoncentrować, ale wypity alkohol skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzał. — Nie mam nic, co ci się może przydać. Z wyjątkiem może tego leniwego darmozjada, co odbiera od ust mojemu dzielnemu Dudleyowi…

— Zaczynasz mówić z sensem, Dursley. A na wykonanie zadania masz kolejny miesiąc, może dwa. Wrócę i nie będę taki miły. Jeśli nie dostarczysz mi tego na czas, nawet nie zdążyć nabrać tchu, a już będziesz martwy. Ty i twoja rodzina.

Lecter i jego kompan znów nim szarpnęli i pociągnęli ze sobą. Dopiero, kiedy przystanęli pod dziwnie znajomymi drzwiami, zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd wiedzieli, gdzie mieszka.  
Skrzywił się, słysząc wysoki głos Petunii i od razu zrozumiał, czemu alkohol daje taką ulgę.  
— Tu się włóczysz, pijanico jeden! Jaki wstyd! Wejdźcie prędko, nim ta wścibska małpa z naprzeciwka was zauważy! — Kobieta nie zauważając, lub może bardziej nie chcąc widzieć gwałtownych protestów męża, wpuściła całą trójkę do środka i od razu zawołała: — Chłopaku! Zaprowadź Vernona do sypialni. Rusz się, leniwy bękarcie!

Hannibal usłyszał ciche kroki i jego oczom ukazał się drobny, chudy, mocno zaniedbany dzieciak o ciemnych, zmierzwionych włosach i przepięknych, zielonych oczach. Ciekawiło go, jak ktoś o tak mizernej posturze da radę wesprzeć Dursleya, który był ciężkim i opasłym bydlęciem. Chłopak sapnął i jęknął cicho, kiedy ramię mężczyzny opadło na jego barki.  
Nie dysponował wielką siłą, to fakt, bo niemal się ugiął i syknął, walcząc o zachowanie równowagi. Potrafił jednak myśleć, co spodobało się Lecterowi. Dzieciak był sprytny, musiał być, jeśli chciał przeżyć w okrutnym świecie.

On i Severus dobrze wiedzieli, że samodzielność, niezależność mają niezwykłą wartość, ale czasem pomocna dłoń mogła wiele sprawić. Hannibal był ciekawy, jak chłopak tę szansę by wykorzystał.

Kobieta nie ruszyła palcem, aby mu pomóc, co Hannibal uznał za nieco dziwne, ale przyglądał się spokojnie, jak popędzała go i złorzeczyła. Najwyraźniej zapomniała o nim i Severusie; nadal stali przy zamkniętych drzwiach, a gospodyni bez słowa zniknęła w sąsiedniej izbie. Zauważył zainteresowanie i zdegustowanie swojego przyjaciela, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Obaj nie lubili braku dobrych manier, a Dursleyowie nie świecili przykładem dobrego wychowania. To zawsze drażniło Hannibala.

Był cierpliwy, choć zdarzało mu się działać pod wpływem chwili i impulsu. Jednak zazwyczaj nie dawał się tak łatwo sprowokować. I tym razem mógł poczekać cierpliwie na nadarzającą się okazję. Vernon Dursley był jednym z wielu nic nie wartych robaków tego świata. Jego rodzina nie była lepsza, ale póki co Hannibal go potrzebował i to był wystarczający powód, aby pozwolić mu żyć. Jemu i jego rodzinie.

Snape drgnął niespokojnie, kiedy usłyszał wrzaski pijanego i wyraźne odgłosy bicia oraz zduszone krzyki. Hannibal powstrzymał go przed ruszeniem na pomoc.

— Jeszcze nie, Severusie. Poczekaj do rana.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odbiło się niedowierzanie i zaskoczenie. Fakt, brutalność i żądza krwi dla nich obu stanowiła chleb powszedni, ale żaden z nich nie używał przemocy wobec kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał, albo nie mógł się obronić.

W progu stanęła zaczerwieniona i mamrocząca coś pod nosem pani Dursley. Widać było, że zaskoczyła ją obecność obu mężczyzn, którzy w pierwszej chwili wydali się jej kompanami do butelki. Natomiast teraz dostrzegła, że wcale nie byli pijani i nie wyglądali jak tutejsi bywalcy tawern. Przełknęła nerwowo, dostrzegając ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zadrżała widząc, że obaj nosili przy sobie broń i to zapewne nie tylko to, co było widoczne gołym okiem.

 _W co ten idiota nas wpakował?!,_ jęknęła w duchu, wołając smarkacza, aby przyniósł coś do picia.

Hannibal nie zamierzał spędzić ani sekundy dłużej w tym domu, ale kiedy kobieta ponownie zawołała chłopaka, powstrzymał mało uprzejmą odmowę. Chciał go zobaczyć i ocenić obrażenia. Nie wątpił, że Dusley w pijackim szale lał jak popadnie.

Kątem oka zerknął na Severusa. Zacięte usta i pracujące wściekle szczęki świadczyły o tym, że stara się opanować swoje emocje. Jednak to nie było takie trudne. Snape miał niezwykle wybuchowy charakter, to prawda, ale potrafił w mgnieniu oka opanować buzujące emocje i zachować absolutnie zimną krew, gdy tego wymagała sytuacja. Dlatego był tak dobrym zwiadowcą i szpiegiem, któremu Hannibal zawierzał najtrudniejsze zadania.

Teraz obaj z trudem zachowali obojętność na widok rozbitej, wciąż krwawiącej wargi, wypływającego na policzek potężnego siniaka i ewidentnie rozbitej głowy. Spod linii włosów sączyła się cienka strużka krwi. Pani Dursley skrzywiła się i kazała mu się opatrzyć, nim pobrudzi ubranie, które zdaniem Hannibala nijak nie można było już uratować.

Kapitan nic jednak nie powiedział, obserwując chłopca wprawnym okiem.

Porządna, ciepła kąpiel, parę dni odpoczynku i odpowiednie ubranie oraz fryzura, a mógłby bez trudu uchodzić za młodego arystokratę. Lecter zerknął na Snape'a, którego oczy mordowały kobietę, gdy wymierzyła usługującemu nie dość szybko chłopakowi kolejny policzek.

Ten się zachwiał i pewnie by upadł, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Hannibala i Severusa.

Kapitan Lecter posłał pani Dursley karcące spojrzenie i ci, co go znali, wiedzieli, że to pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, którego nie wolno było zignorować.

Jednak kobieta choć się wystraszyła, nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Była zbyt zajęta wygłaszaniem kolejnej połajanki i grożeniem surowszą karą, kiedy nagle jej wysoki, skrzekliwy głos ucichł.

— Nareszcie. Nie mogłem już dłużej tego znieść.

Severus przyjął na siebie niemal cały ciężar chłopca, gdy Hannibal stanął przy kobiecie. Gdy ta zamilkła, nie musiał pytać, co kapitan uczynił. Błysk noża i prędki ruch ręki mówił wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Pani Dursley wydała zduszony jęk i osunęła się na podłogę, a Lecter zgrabnie się cofnął, unikając zabrudzenia.

Z przodu sukni wykwitła czerwona plama, która powoli zaczęła się powiększać. Snape pokręcił lekko głową, praktycznie przenosząc oszołomionego chłopaka i sadzając go na krześle.

— Mieliśmy poczekać do rana — przypomniał, wprawnym okiem oceniając stan rannej kobiety i wracając do młodego. Jego zielone oczy były podbite i zasinienie zaczynało się odznaczać coraz wyraźniej na niezdrowo bladej twarzy. Patrzył na niego nieprzytomnym, szklanym wzrokiem.

Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Opinia doktora Gideona, głównego medyka na _Chesapeake_ chyba była niezbędna.

— Wiem. To był impuls — przyznał niechętnie Hannibal.

Spojrzał na kobietę z zadowoloną miną. Napawał się tę ulotną przyjemnością, obserwując uchodzące z niej życie. Cierpiała, to pewne, ale nie dość mocno.

Rzadko, bardzo rzadko podnosił rękę na płeć piękną, ale tym razem nawet Severus, jedyna osoba, która miała na niego jakikolwiek wpływ, nie robił mu wyrzutów. Kapitan przyglądał się leżącej na podłodze kobiecie; nie wyglądała najlepiej, ale tym się akurat nie przejmował. Sama przypieczętowała swój los, wyszarpując ostrze z rany. Sama wybrała śmierć w męczarniach.

Jego uwagę zwrócił natomiast ten młody chłopak, który stał się mimowolną przyczyną tragicznego końca państwa Dursleyów. Istotnie mieli wrócić następnego ranka i wtedy go zabrać jako rodzaj zapłaty za niewykonane zlecenie. Cóż, ostatnio nic nie chciało iść zgodnie z planem. Jednak to nie był taki problem, bo Hannibal doskonale potrafił się dopasować do obecnej sytuacji i zmienić swoje plany tak, aby mogły zostać zrealizowane w obecnym układzie.

Kapitan Lecter usłyszał czyjeś ciężkie kroki i w otwartych drzwiach stanął ogromny, opasły młody człowiek, którego różowa twarz nabrała purpurowego odcienia, kiedy tylko ujrzał panią Dursley leżącą w kałuży własnej krwi. Wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i bez namysłu rzucił się do ataku. Chyba robił to bez absolutnie żadnego przemyślenia sytuacji, bo wkrótce leżał ogłuszony celnym uderzeniem.

— Nie powinniśmy tu zostawać. Za duże ryzyko — mruknął Severus, wyglądając dyskretnie przez okno.

 **OoO**

Harry nic nie rozumiał. To, że Vernon się _znowu_ schlał i w efekcie tego _znowu_ spuścił mu manto, było do przewidzenia, od dwóch dni chodził nabuzowany i nie potrzebował do tego specjalnego powodu. Do wywołania iskry przeważnie wystarczyło cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza, gdy mężczyzna wracał do domu, cuchnąc tanim alkoholem. Po pijaku Vernon był brutalniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Lał, czym popadło, bez litości go okładając i praktycznie rzucając nim, aż nie opadł z sił.

Tym razem pretekstem okazała się strącona ręką Vernona z niskiej komody mała figurka, która rozbiła się w kontakcie z podłogą. Kolejne minuty przyniosły koszmarny ból i Harry niewiele rozumiał, co się dzieje. Wciąż nie doszedł do siebie po ostatnim laniu, a teraz miał najszczerszą chęć skryć się, choćby w brzuchu bestii, byle nikt już go nie uderzył.

Nic z tego. Musiał dopilnować tego grubego pijusa i zapewne wykonać dziesiątki innych zadań, zanim Petunia go zwolni na odpoczynek.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak ponownie znalazł się w towarzystwie niezadowolonej pani Dursley i dwóch nieznajomych, którzy przyprowadzili Vernona. Nawet w tym przedziwnym stanie zamroczenia i oszołomienia, bez trudu mógł dostrzec, że nie byli to zwykli znajomi od kieliszka. Żaden z kompanów Vernona Dursleya nie nosiłby takich ubrań i pięknej szpady. Tamci przepiliby wszystko do ostatniej kropelki.

Może to przez cios w głowę, ale wcale się nie bał, choć coś mu szeptało, że nie ujdzie z życiem. Że pewnie zabiją go, kiedy zrozumieją, jakim ciężarem jest i mordercą. Cały świat o tym wiedział. Potrząsnął głową, bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się nieznośnych zawrotów i uciszyć złowrogi głos.

Zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak jeden z tej dwójki pchnął Petunię niewielkim ostrzem. Nawet gdyby chciał, nic nie mógł dla niej zrobić. Działo się to zdecydowanie za szybko. Drugi mężczyzna skutecznie zasłonił mu widok umierającej i zadziwiająco delikatnie obejrzał jego posiniaczoną twarz i rozbitą głowę. Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, ale skorzystał z ułudy dobroci nieznajomego.

Nawet się nie zorientował, jak i kiedy znalazł się przy stole, na krześle. Było mu wszystko jedno. Był zmęczony i senny. Jak z oddali usłyszał rozwścieczony wrzask Dudleya, niebawem jednak zapadła cisza. Przerywały ją czyjeś raczej wolne kroki i słowa wypowiedziane ściszonym głosem. Ewidentnie nieznajomi zastanawiali się co robić, a przez jego wirujące myśli przemknął niepokój, co się z nim stanie.

Zawroty głowy i zapach krwi zaatakowały go ze zdwojoną siłą, gwałtownie szarpiąc jego pustym, obitym żołądkiem. Nie miał co zwrócić, niemniej w ustach poczuł straszną gorycz, której nie potrafił przełknąć. Nie mógł złapać oddechu; myślał, że się udusi.

Pochylił się gwałtownie i przed oczami rozbłysły migoczące wściekle gwiazdy, gdy wypluwał z siebie wnętrzności, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać choć odrobinę powietrza.

— Nieciekawie z nim, Severusie — zauważył Hannibal, gdy ponownie dał się słyszeć cichy, przepełniony bólem jęk, gdy chudą postacią ponownie targnęły mdłości. Przykry i ostry zapach żółci uderzył w obu mężczyzn. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu kapitan Lecter zdecydował: — Zabieramy go ze sobą. Dursley i tak chciał nam go przehandlować, więc skorzystamy z tej oferty nieco wcześniej.

Chłopak był ledwo przytomny i nie zareagował w żaden sposób poza słabym wzdrygnięciem w momencie, kiedy Snape pomógł mu wstać i niemal w tej samej chwili później powstrzymał go przed ponownym upadkiem.

 **OoO**

Wieczór był podobny do paru poprzednich. Niewiele się różnił też od wcześniejszych godzin, może tylko tym, że po zachodzie słońca nie kręciło się tyle ludzi i świat odpoczywał od słońca. Jednak nabrzeże nigdy nie cichło tak naprawdę.

Will krążył bez celu przy nabrzeżnych ulicach, starając się nie myśleć rozmowie z Crawfordem. Stracił praktycznie wszystko, nie miał jak ani za co wrócić do domu. Całe szczęście, że w sumie każda para rąk w porcie była potrzebna i starczyło mu na skromny posiłek. Podejrzewał, że była to robota Hobbsa i Fletchera, którzy poczuli się zagrożeni. Komandor powiedział, że może się odwołać, ale i tak sprawa jest przegrana, bo nikt nie poświadczy jego wersji.

 _Za to wszyscy pójdą za kapitanem._

Wracał do swojego maleńkiego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał na pobliskich ulicach rumor i nie tak niezwykłe o tej porze wrzaski i odgłosy walki. To nie wyglądało jednak na bójkę, jakich w tej okolicy bywało całkiem sporo o każdej porze dna i nocy. W czasie podróży na _Abigail_ nasłuchał się wielu strasznych i zarazem wielce prawdopodobnych historii o piratach łupiących i napadających nie tylko na morzu, lecz również porty znajdujące się na ich drodze. Atakując miasto, stosowali ponoć niezwykle, bądź czasem banalne fortele, które zazwyczaj odnosiły oczekiwany skutek.

Mniej lub bardziej pijani, chętni do bitki wylegli z tawern i domów na ulicę i istotnie walczono bezwzględnie, ale jednocześnie bardzo chaotycznie. Napastnicy atakowali zewsząd, bezładnie plądrując napotkane miejsca.

— Tu jesteś, kochaneczku.

Will obrócił się ostrożnie w stronę głosu i podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. Ten ton nie brzmiał przyjaźnie.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo spadł na niego potężny cios i w ostatnim rozbłysku świadomości poczuł, że ktoś go łapie.

 **OoO**


	2. Rozdział drugi

Rozdział drugi

 **OoO**

Hannibal zostawił Severusa samego z chłopakiem i ruszył przodem, Mieli za jakiś czas spotkać się w pobliżu _Chesapeake_. Okręt był zaopatrzony i dobrze uzbrojony, choć na pierwszy rzut oka mógł uchodzić za jeden z ogromnej liczby statków handlowych pływających po tutejszych wodach. O świcie mieli wypływać na Wyspę Dantego, jak nazywał urokliwą i niedostępną innym statkom kryjówkę odległą o jeden dzień żeglugi. Tylko on i Severus wiedzieli, jak pokonać naturalne przeszkody, które chroniły to miejsce.

Nie zwracać na siebie uwagi – to była jedna z najważniejszych zasad Lectera. Do czasu wydania odpowiednich rozkazów nie wolno było załodze ściągać niepotrzebnej uwagi pod karą śmierci.

Jak do tej pory nikt nie złamał tego zakazu, co wcale nie znaczyło, że może się znaleźć jeden śmiałek, który zechce podważyć autorytet kapitana.

Odkąd został kapitanem, trzymał ludzi krótko, ale też nie dawał zbyt wiele powodów do niezadowolenia. Od dwóch lat na _Chesapeake_ nikt nie pomyślał o ewentualnym buncie. Żaden z marynarzy nie chciał drażnić bestii, która nimi przewodziła. W ostatnim, otwartym przewrocie to Hannibal Lecter przejął władzę i wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie odda jej bez walki.

Chodziło chyba też o to, że nie było chętnych, aby podzielili smutny los poprzedniego kapitana i jego kilku ludzi, którzy dosłownie zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Przynajmniej takie opowieści krążyły, bo nikt tak naprawdę nie widział, co się z nimi stało. Za to wszyscy byli pewni, że Hannibal ma wsparcie diabelskich sił, toteż rzadko kto wypowiadał się o nim w niepochlebny sposób. Choć budził w zatwardziałych sercach swoich kompanów lęk, to przeciwnicy i wrogowie wypowiadali jego imię z niekłamanym strachem.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Może konszachty z siłami nieczystymi były bzdurą, ale naiwne, głupie umysły dawały się na to nabrać. Zresztą nie tylko zabobonni, prości marynarze, bo i czyhający na niego agenci gubernatora i Kompanii.

Szedł wąską uliczką w stronę nabrzeża, gdzie powinien stać statek. Lecz go tam nie było. Bez trudu mógł to dostrzec nawet teraz, praktycznie po ciemku. W jednej chwili wiedział, że stało się coś nieprzewidzianego. Bez wyraźnego powodu nikt by nawet nie śmiał tak jawnie sprzeciwić się jego rozkazom. Krzyki mieszkańców mieszały się w wieczornej ciemności. Okolice doków nigdy nie były bezpieczne dla obcych zwłaszcza. Tym razem niewielki port zaatakowany przez dużo większe zagrożenie, niż tutejsze opryszki szukające sposobu na łatwy łup.

Tej bandery nie sposób było pomylić z żadną inną. Czaszka połykająca sporego węża. Stanowiła też wytatuowany na przedramieniu symbol, który nosili ludzie pływający na Nagini pod rozkazami Lorda Voldemorta. Tylko nieliczni znali prawdziwe jego nazwisko, Tom Riddle. Dość pospolite i mało arystokratyczne, uśmiechnął się z przekąsem Lecter.

Być może kiedyś by zostali kompanami, ale zbyt wiele ich dzieliło, choć zdawali się być tak podobni. Obaj lubili budzić strach w oczach innych, patrzeć z góry na upadających przeciwników. Ale Tom był zbyt niecierpliwy i łapczywy. Jego ataki, przemyślane i doskonale zaplanowane, kończyły się zazwyczaj krwawą łaźnią i zrównaniem z ziemią. Na podobny chaos nie godził się Hannibal. Nie z dobrego serca. Bynajmniej. Dogadywał się z przedstawicielami miasteczka i w zamian za ochronę przed napadami ze strony innych pirackich statków oraz , otrzymywał zaopatrzenie.

Ten nieduży port noszący nazwę jednej ze świętych był pod jego ochroną i choć stacjonujący w garnizonie Crawford starał się go schwytać, nie udawało mu się od wielu miesięcy. Tom złamał niepisany zakaz atakowania terenów należących do innego kapitana. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Niemniej Hannibal uznał ten brutalny atak za zwyczajnie niegrzeczny i pozbawiony dobrego smaku. Skoro Riddle chciał z nim wojny, powinien dobrze przemyśleć sprawę.

Ze swojego miejsca mógł dostrzec młodego mężczyznę, który nie wydawał się być stąd. A przynajmniej takie odnosiło się wrażenie. Wzbudził jego zainteresowanie, gdy praktycznie bezbronny rzucił się na obronę jakiemuś młodzikowi, który walczył z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz. Niewiele tym zdziałał, bo tamten upadł, a napastnicy zwrócili się ku niemu. Walczył dzielnie, lecz ewidentnie brakowało umiejętności i doświadczenia, które nadrabiał zaciętością oraz nieustępliwością.

W pewnym momencie zdołał umknąć zdradliwemu ostrzu jednego z przeciwników, cofając się w pobliże zaułka, gdzie ukrył się Hannibal. Widać było, że zdecydował się na odwrót taktyczny. Pozwolili mu uciec, ale niedaleko. Nie przewidział jednego – tamci nie zrezygnują z walki z wycofującym się, bezbronnym człowiekiem. W tym momencie do uszu kapitana Lectera doszedł głos kogoś, kogo się nie spodziewał. A w każdym razie nie tu.

Tom Riddle naprzeciw obserwowanego przez niego młodzieńca.

— Tu jesteś, _kochaneczku_.

Dobrze wiedząc, jakie Tom ma zamiary, Hannibal dyskretnie wyszedł z ukrycia i cicho podchodząc, stanął za osaczonym. Na niemy sygnał ze strony Voldemorta, jeden z jego ludzi uderzył Willa, posyłając go tym samym w ramiona kapitana Lectera.

— To nie było uprzejme, Tom.

Mężczyzna prychnął tylko i skinął na dwójkę towarzyszy, aby na razie nie atakowali.

— Uprzejmość to mit. Oddaj mi go, a pozwolę ci odejść.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, nie spuszczając Riddle'a z oczu. Przeważnie tak było, że to, co wpadło w oko jednemu, drugi natychmiast chciał to mieć i próbował tę rzecz przejąć na własność. Jednak obaj nie mieli w zwyczaju się z nikim niczym dzielić.

Tym razem było podobnie. Hannibal z czystej przekory nie zamierzał oddawać ogłuszonego młodzieńca w ręce Toma. Na okręcie nie brakowało pracy i każda para rąk się mogła przydać. Zresztą to nie było istotne. Ten młody człowiek już należał do niego i nic nie było w stanie go wyrwać z jego dłoni.

— Popełniłeś dziś kilka błędów, drogi przyjacielu, dość poważnych. — Głos Hannibala Lectera rozbrzmiewał leciutką przyganą, jakby zwracał się do niesfornego dziecka, a nie żądnego krwi przeciwnika.

Swoim protekcjonalnym tonem musiał rozwścieczyć Riddle'a, bo tamten zaczął bezładnie atakować, próbując dosięgnąć niedoszłej ofiary. Jednak ta wciąż pozostawała poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Dwóch towarzyszy Voldemorta skoncentrowało swoje wysiłki na ataku i próbach odwrócenia uwagi Lectera. Niestety, plan okazał się niezbyt dobry, bo Hannibal nawet podtrzymując ogłuszonego, młodego mężczyznę, bez większych kłopotów był w stanie się obronić oraz uniemożliwić realizację ich zamierzeń. Nie dobył swojej szpady, ale sięgnął po nóż ukryty w rękawie. Nie chodziło mu trzymanie przeciwników na dystans, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał, aby się zbliżyli i posmakowali jego stali. Celnym cięciem powalił jednego z przeciwników, drugi cofnął się wyraźnie zaskoczony i czmychnął, zostawiając wściekłego Toma samego.

Gdy jeden z jego ludzi leżał w powiększającej się z każdą chwilą kałuży krwi, Riddle nawet na niego spojrzał.

To było dla niego typowe, uznał Hannibal. On sam nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi, jednak był lojalny wobec swoich ludzi w przeciwieństwie do Toma. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. Riddle natomiast myślał jedynie o tym, że przegra tę potyczkę z kretesem.

 **OoO**

Snape dyskretnie wyjrzał na ulicę. Kto mógłby zaatakować port będący pod nieformalną opieką kapitana Lectera? Tylko największy dureń. Cóż, przyszło mu do głowy tylko jedno nazwisko – Riddle. Odkąd się zetknęli, Voldemort i Rozpruwacz ścierali się z różnym skutkiem, lecz najczęściej to Hannibal zwyciężał.

W każdym razie musiał być ostrożny, żeby się przedostać na _Chesapeake_ z chłopakiem. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnych obrażeń, które mogły powstać w razie starcia z ludźmi Toma. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że śmierciożercy – jak się ta banda nieudaczników nazywała – nie okazywała żadnej litości pojmanym, bądź nieszczęśnikom, którzy przypadkiem stanęli im na drodze.

Przypuszczał, że Greyback pod nieobecność Lectera zmieni pozycję ich statku i domyślał, gdzie zakotwiczył. Niedaleko od portu była dosyć malownicza, ale trudno dostępna zatoczka. Tutejsi mieszkańcy unikali jej, twierdząc, że jest nawiedzana przez złe duchy marynarzy, których statki rozbiły się o skały. Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda, ale nieprzychylna opinia tego miejsca odstraszała ciekawskich, co niezwykle ułatwiało niezauważone przybicie do brzegu.

Teoretycznie żołnierze mieli obowiązek patrolować podobne miejsca, ale od wielu miesięcy nie zbliżyli do zatoczki. Nawet rozkazy Crawforda i groźby surowej kary nie zmieniły ich nastawienia do tego miejsca.

Mając swoich ludzi w garnizonie, Hannibal skutecznie rozsiewał straszliwe plotki, utrzymując strach na odpowiednim poziomie. Severus nieraz uczestniczył w spotkaniach z informatorami w różnych portach i dobrze znał krążące historie.

Znał miasteczko dosyć dobrze i wiedział, że bez powozu nie ma szans dotrzeć do zatoczki. On sam mógłby przedostać bez problemu, ale w tej sytuacji musiał myśleć nie tylko o sobie.

Odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na chłopaka, którego praktycznie niósł, odkąd wyszli od Dursleyów. Naprawdę rzadko pozwalał sobie na współczucie. Zazwyczaj jego najgroźniejszą bronią był chłodny umysł i cięty język. Jego kamienne, nieczułe serce nie zabiło mocniej i nie pragnęło ochronić i osłonić przed całym złem…

Hannibal miał rację, chłopakowi niewiele było trzeba, aby mógł uchodzić za młodego arystokratę. Ten drobny szczegół był nader interesujący. Snape wyobrażał sobie wiele możliwości, które zawiodły kogoś dobrze urodzonego do domostwa państwa Dursleyów w charakterze praktycznie niewolnika tak daleko od Starego Świata. Żadna z nich nie brzmiała przyjemnie, jednak z drugiej strony mężczyzna chciał usłyszeć tę opowieść. Zapewne nie tylko on.

Odpiął dwa konie od powozu, kiedy dróżka okazała się zbyt wąska, aby dalej nią jechać. Postanowił je ze sobą zabrać, Hannibal z całą pewnością ucieszy się z tego podarku. Na Wyspie Dantego obali będą mieli wreszcie szansę na dłuższe wycieczki, które poświęcali na badanie niewielkiego lądu. Przerzucił chłopaka przez grzbiet spokojnego wierzchowca o przepięknej szampańskiej barwie. Uwiązał drugie zwierzę do niego i pogłaskał uspokajająco jego szyję, gdy sam na niego wsiadł, a następnie pokierował oba konie krętą ścieżką między skałami.

Tuż przed stromym zejściem na plażę pokrytą białym i zielonkawym piachem pewnie posadził rannego chłopca przed sobą i przycisnął drobniejsze, drżące ciało do siebie. Nie miał specjalnie innej możliwości i musiał zdać się na instynkt zwierząt. Zaufać, że bezpiecznie sprowadzą ich na dół. Konie zazwyczaj lepiej radziły sobie nawet w nieznanym i trudnym terenie, niż ludzie. Potrafiły znaleźć odpowiednią dla siebie drogę. To była jedna z ważniejszych lekcji, jakich udzielił mu Hannibal przed laty. Severus źle znosił takie sytuacje, ledwo mógł powstrzymać się przed nerwową reakcją, żeby tylko już znaleźć się na dole.

Wtulił twarz w zmierzwione i brudne kosmyki trzymanego w ramionach młodzieńca. Wciągnął jego zapach. Spodobał mu się, choć przy okazji tak bliskiego kontaktu czuł nienaturalne ciepło, jakie aż od niego biło i jedynie to powstrzymywało go przed czymś, czego mógł potem pożałować.

Pod palcami wyraźnie czuł kolejne żebra i słyszał szybki, urywany oddech nieprzytomnego. Nie był medykiem, ale zbyt często asystował doktorowi Gideonowi, aby nie rozpoznawać oznak ich mocnego potłuczenia. Przez jego głowę przemknęła jedna myśl - żeby tylko żebra nie były pęknięte, ani złamane. Wtedy nie będzie za wesoło.

Już widział ostre spojrzenie Abla Gideona wwiercające się w niego i domagające się odpowiedzi na niezadane głośno pytanie, kto zadał te obrażenia, kiedy lekarz pokładowy zajmie się oględzinami nowo przybyłego członka załogi. Inni również będą ciekawi, kogo i dlaczego właśnie jego sprowadził na _Chesapeake_.

Mimo jasnej hierarchii na okręcie nie dało uniknąć niezliczonych, drobnych sprzeczek, gdy na pokładzie znajdowali się buńczuczni, zapalczywi i chętni do bitki mężczyźni. Odkąd kapitanem został Hannibal drobne konflikty w załodze rozstrzygano szybko i stanowczo bez jego udziału. Czy te wyroki były sprawiedliwe, można by pewnie długo dyskutować, jednak najważniejsze, że trafiały do mentalności piratów. Prostych i brutalnych umysłów, które jednak nie różniły się za bardzo od należącego do przeciętnego człowieka.

 _Każdy swój mniej lub bardziej oswojony mrok_ , jak mawiał Hannibal, a Severus musiał mu przyznać rację.

 **OoO**

Życie wyjętego spod prawa nie jest łatwe i usłane różami. Niezliczone przygody, potyczki z czyhającymi wrogami, romanse okupione były strachem, głodem i cierpieniem oraz niepowodzeniami. Nie każdy był w stanie ponieść podobną cenę za ulotne chwile szczęścia, oczekując zupełnie innego życia. Morze szybko weryfikowało, jakim się jest człowiekiem i nie było tu miejsca dla ludzi o słabym charakterze. Straszna pani była kapryśna i okrutna, choć kto zdobył jej łaski, mógł uważać się za wyjątkowego szczęściarza.

Draco Malfoy odetchnął głęboko wpatrując się na łagodne fale uderzające o skały. Był takim szczęściarzem, przygarniętym przez morze, które dostarczało mu i radości, ale też często przysparzało mu wiele zgryzot. Jednak, w ogólnym rozrachunku nie mógł narzekać. Był awanturniczym, niespokojnym duchem i życie na lądzie na pewno stałoby się udręką nie do zniesienia.

Malfoyowie rodzą się w czepku, jak mawiano. Coś w tym było. Jedyny, upragniony syn Lucjusza Malfoya znikł pewnej nocy z pilnie strzeżonej szkoły dla kadetów i nigdy więcej tam nie wrócił, mimo usilnych starań ojca. Pamiętał, jak po kilku miesiącach zakradł się do swojego domu i przez przypadek musiał stawić czoła ojcu, który uznał, że powinien wreszcie zachować się jak przystało na jedynego dziedzica rodu. Draco jednak nie uległ ani prośbom, ani groźbom. Nie dał się sprowokować nawet w chwili, gdy Malfoy senior sięgnął po broń ostateczną i na dobrą sprawę go wydziedziczył. Rozstali się wtedy w gniewie i z całą pewnością nie sądzili, że los zmusi ich do ponownego spotkania.

Być może Lucjusz nie chciałby go widzieć, gdyby okoliczności były inne. Draco był niemal umierający. Leżał z bardzo wysoką gorączką i nawet nie wiedział, że posłano po jego ojca.

Najwidoczniej nie dawano mu większych szans na powrót do zdrowia. Wciąż go zastanawiało, w jaki sposób udało się skłonić wspaniałego Lucjusza Malfoya, aby porzucił blichtr i wygodę swojego gabinetu i w przebraniu wmieszał się na parę godzin w zupełnie inny świat.

Świat niby tak odległy od jego salonowych subtelności, a jednak tak podobny.

Oczami wyobraźni niemal widział zaskoczenie na twarzy ojca na widok jego nędznego stanu. Zapewne wszelkie wątpliwości i podejrzenia o kiepskim żarcie, lub prób wyłudzenia nieco grosza legły w gruzach.

Z drugiej strony Draco był zbyt dumny, aby błagać ojca o pomoc i posiłkować się podobnym fortelem. Mimo wielu okazji do powrotu, nie skorzystał z nich i z perspektywy czasu wcale tej decyzji nie żałował.

Był wolny.

Niepomiernie się zdziwił, kiedy gorączka spadła odrobinę, pozwalając mu na chwilowe uwolnienie się od dręczących go majaków. Ujrzał ojca przy swoim łóżku. Z początku myślał, że nadal majaczy, ale obecności Lucjusza Malfoya w małym, bardzo skromnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie się znajdowali, nie można było z niczym pomylić. Pamiętał, jak bezskutecznie starał się zbagatelizować sytuację, samemu wtedy nie rozumiejąc do końca, co się stało. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Malfoy senior nie uniósł się gniewem i nie zwymyślał mu, nie wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, a zrobił to, co zwykł robić tak dawno, że Draco niemal o tym zapomniał.

Usiadł na brzegu posłania syna i zaczął opowiadać cichym głosem. W sumie to Draco teraz nawet nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, o czym. Może to była jedna z baśni, które słyszał w dzieciństwie, a może zupełnie coś innego? Nie pamiętał. Był wtedy zbyt słaby i chory. Nawet specjalnie nie wiedział, kiedy znów zmorzył go sen.

Gdyby nie opieka i poświęcenie paru osób, nie przeżyłby z całą pewnością swojego pierwszego, poważnego udziału w prawdziwej morskiej bitwie.

Swoje życie zawdzięczał przede wszystkim Severusowi, Blaise'owi, Gideonowi, a wreszcie także do pewnego stopnia również i kapitanowi.

— Miałeś nie wychodzić z kajuty. — Karcący głos Blaise'a wyrwał młodego pirata z rozmyślań. Ten tylko cicho prychnął i odwrócił się w stronę dawnego sługi, który teraz był dla niego kimś innym. Cenionym i oddanym, sprawdzonym przyjacielem.

— Nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Nikogo przecież nie ma — mruknął z przekonaniem i uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając minę Blaise'a. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze lubił się z nim droczyć.

Rozejrzał się wokół i zatoczka, gdzie skryli _Chesapeake_ , nadal była cicha i opustoszała. Na niebie było sporo jasnych gwiazd.

Po chwili wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł w mroku kogoś zbliżającego się na koniu. Czyżby szykował się kolejny mało spektakularny odwrót? Nie widział pościgu, ani żołnierzy, co nie znaczy, że niebezpieczeństwa nie było.

W świetle księżyca rozpoznanie odległego jeźdźca wcale nie było takie proste.

— Snape. — Usłyszał chrypliwy pomruk obok i zobaczył masywną sylwetkę Greybacka trzymającego niewielką lunetę. — Nie jest sam, ale kapitana nie widać.

To nie było w stylu tej dwójki, aby się rozdzielać. Istotnie coś się musiało wydarzyć. Był ciekawy co. Szybko się zorientowali, że port został zaatakowany i to Draco powtórzył rozkaz kapitana żeby w razie takiej sytuacji po cichu zmienić położenie statku w najbliższe bezpieczne miejsce i nie ujawniać się.

O dziwo, Fenrir Greyback, wielki, muskularny mruk bez słowa sprzeciwu, bądź komentarza zagonił niechętną załogę do pracy. Nim nieznani im napastnicy zbliżyli się od strony lądu i zaczęli plądrować stojące w porcie okręty, _Chesapeake_ znikł im sprzed nosa.

 **OoO**

— Miałeś nie wychodzić z kajuty. — Blaise potrząsnął głową podchodząc do młodego Malfoya i z trudem powstrzymał chęć pacnięcia go w tę jasną, durną czuprynę.

Odkąd pamiętał, Draco był niesforny i krnąbrny, wplątując się przez to w mniejsze lub większe kłopoty. Lucjusz Malfoy może i bywał stanowczy i chłodny, to jednak stosunkowo szybko wybaczał występki syna. Całe szczęście, że niepokorny dziedzic prędko nauczył się surowych reguł życia na morzu i wydoroślał, zmieniając nastawienie do świata. Był jednym z wielu podkomendnych kapitana i to od niego samego zależało, czy pozostanie na zaskakująco wysokim stanowisku, czy będzie poniewierany przez wszystkich. Brak subordynacji miał smutne skutki.

— Nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Nikogo przecież nie ma — odparł tamten z przekonaniem i uśmiechnął się psotnie, dostrzegając minę Blaise'a.

Tego to się mógł spodziewać.

Wiedział, że młody Malfoy się z nim drażni. Doskonale widział to w jego oczach. Jednak ciężko mu było zapomnieć długich, potwornie niespokojnych godzin spędzonych przy posłaniu majaczącego w gorączce dawnego panicza. Pan Snape niechętnie przystał na to, aby wezwać Lucjusza Malfoya.

Blaise podsłuchał ich ściszonej wymiany zdań. Wyglądało na to, że się doskonale znają i kiedyś musieli być przyjaciółmi. Czyżby podobna chłodna relacja czekała jego i Draco? Nie chciał, aby tak skończyli, zgorzkniali i wściekli na samych siebie. Samotni.

Położył dłoń na ramię młodego Malfoya i wcale się nie zdziwił, widząc potężnego i budzącego niekłamany lęk Fenrira Greybacka, który z lunetą podszedł do Draco i wkrótce na Chesapeake wraz z powracającym Severusem trafiły dwa piękne konie i jakiś drobny, chudy jak nieszczęście dzieciak. Jego pojawienie się wzbudziło mieszane uczucia w załodze.

Pomijając wszystko, Blaise'a zastanawiała ta niemal zaborcza i zachłanna troskliwość Snape'a względem chłopaka i to, jak ponaglał doktora Gideona, aby na niego spojrzał i opatrzył mu rany. Draco stał obok mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się blado do niego, coś mówiąc, po czym szybko wycofał się do swojej kajuty. Gdy znikał za drzwiami, odwrócił się nieznacznie i jego spojrzenie spotkało oczy Blaise'a, a następnie młody arystokrata tylko lekko kiwnął głową. Najwyraźniej dowiedział się czegoś ciekawego.

Inni nie mieli skrupułów i zaciekawieni porzucili swoje zajęcia, starając się dojrzeć więcej, niż reszta. Kwaśna mina i chrypliwe, gniewne warknięcie należały do Greybacka, któremu wystarczyło jedno piorunujące go spojrzenie, aby umilkł.

Jakiś czas potem zjawił się wreszcie kapitan, również nie sam. Tym razem nikt nie śmiał nawet bąknąć słowa i zaprotestować.

W trakcie podróży i po dotarciu na Wyspę Dantego doktor Gideon miał ręce pełne roboty, ale nie zamierzał narzekać z tego powodu.

— Nareszcie — zacmokał z uśmiechem, poprawiając ostrożnie opatrunek na głowie młodszego ze swoich pacjentów. — Rozpruwacz z _Chesapeake_ będzie miał komu wydać ucztę.

 **OoO**


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**OoO**

Hannibal obserwował z progu chatki poczynania swoich ludzi, którzy zeszli na ląd po dłuższym czasie przebywania na statku. Wyspa Dantego. Byli nareszcie u siebie i nie musieli zanadto obawiać się niespodziewanych gości.

Ostatnim razem, dobre pół roku wcześniej, pojawił się statek handlowy, który zbłądził po silnym sztormie i wpadł w naturalną pułapkę skał i mielizn. On i reszta załogi bez najmniejszych problemów dokończyli dzieła, przejmując cenny ładunek.

Obłowili się wtedy, choć część załogi najpewniej przepiła i przegrała przy najbliższej okazji swoją część.

Ich strata.

On zachował część ze swoich łupów w tylko sobie znajomym miejscu i miał zamiar je sprawdzić. Niewątpliwie się przydadzą, zwłaszcza teraz.

Jego myśli pobiegły do chatki Gideona i urządzonego w niej naprędce szpitala polowego. Młody mężczyzna, Will, którego zabrał sprzed nosa Riddle'owi nadal był słaby, jednak miał się dużo lepiej, niż ten nieszczęsny dzieciak od Dursleyów.

Hannibal zerknął w stronę kilku zapalczywych rudzielców, braci Weasleyów, nieposkromionych i upartych, ale zarazem niezwykle sprytnych chłopaków. Kłócili się o coś i przekomarzali. Nie była to jednak poważna zwada, raczej pozorowane, braterskie przytyki.

Bracia Weasley w walce na śmierć i życie budzili grozę, ujawniając prawdziwą twarz niebezpiecznych piratów. Niejeden dał się omamić ich chłopięcemu urokowi i przez swoją nieostrożność oddał życie.

Najstarszy z nich, Bill, poza tym, że świetnie walczył wręcz, był znakomitym ślusarzem i włamywaczem. Nieraz korzystali z jego wytrychów i wiedzy przy pokonywaniu rozmaitych zamków, bez konieczności całkowitego ich niszczenia.

Jego bracia również okazali się uzdolnieni w tym kierunku, choć nie w takim stopniu jak on. Każdy z nich miał własny niezwykle użyteczny talent.

Weasleyowie trafili na _Chesapeake_ za czasów poprzedniego kapitana, który w najlepszym razie ich ignorował.

Hannibalowi spodobała się ich zaradność i nieustępliwość w walce o przetrwanie. Obaj z Severusem wzięli ich pod swoje skrzydła. Z perspektywy czasu kapitan Lecter musiał przyznać, że nauki nie poszły w las.

Z uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak Charlie, drugi pod względem wieku Weasley, powala niespodziewającego się tego młodszego z braci. Dookoła rudzielców zbierali się pozostali członkowie załogi, kibicując walczącym.

Doskonale wiedział, że jego interwencja nie jest wymagana i zażarta walka skończy się na siniakach i drobnych zadrapaniach.

Pokręcił głową i niezauważony przez towarzyszy skierował się do medyka. Przekroczył próg i jego wyczulony zmysł węchu natychmiast wyczuł charakterystyczny zapach krwi i potu stłumiony palonymi ziołami i pachnącym drzewem.

Skinął, niemo witając się z doktorem Gideonem, który podniósł wzrok i wyprostował się

— Panie kapitanie, co pana sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

— Ciekawość, doktorze, moja wrodzona ciekawość. Jak tam pańscy pacjenci?

Gideon westchnął cicho.

— Jeden ma się coraz lepiej z każdą godziną, choć właśnie ucina sobie drzemkę, jednak drugi…

Kapitan Lecter zanotował nietypową troskę w głosie oraz spojrzeniu szorstkiego na ogół medyka, gdy ciemne oczy spoczęły na wymizerowanej sylwetce.

— Jest tak źle? — Może się przeliczył, ufając w siłę młodego organizmu i wolę przetrwania. Może zwyczajnie trzeba było skrócić cierpienie dzieciaka, dla którego nie było już szans ratunku. Posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie znaczące spojrzenie, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche parsknięcie.

Zaraz potem Abel Gideon potrząsnął głową i zaczął wyjaśniać obecną sytuację.

— Tak źle, panie kapitanie, na pewno nie jest. Dobrze też nie, ale wkrótce powinno się poprawić, gdy tylko zwalczymy to zakażenie i gorączkę.

Inny lekarz pewnie uznał, że nie ma sensu dzieciaka ratować, albo zalecił wciąż uznaną za najskuteczniejszą metodę leczenia wszelkich dolegliwości ciała i duszy – regularne spuszczanie krwi.

Hannibal nie był pewien, czy ta metoda, niezaproponowana jak do tej pory przez doktora Gideona, byłaby skuteczna w tym przypadku. Przyjrzał się uważnie chłopcu. Zamiast pozbawiać go życiodajnej krwi, raczej przydałoby się mu jej w jakiś sposób dostarczyć.

Powstrzymał się przed tym komentarzem i cierpliwie wysłuchał tego, co mężczyzna miał do powiedzenia. Istotnie jego poglądy mogły być uznane za wywrotowe wśród medyków. Za to właśnie został pozbawiony praw do wykonywania zawodu i oskarżony o morderstwo, co w pewnym sensie sprowadziło go na pokład _Chesapeake_. Tu nikt go o nic nie pytał, byle wykonywał dobrze swoją robotę.

Doktor Gideon bez zarzutu dbał o zdrowie załogi, a przy tym budził respekt, nie unikając udziału w walce. Wykorzystana w ten sposób wiedza anatomiczna być może kłóciła się z etyką lekarską, ale to akurat nie było takie ważne.

Na drugim posłaniu, pod drugą ze ścian chatki leżał Will. Hannibal kątem oka dostrzegł, że się budzi i powoli zbliżył do niego.

Łagodnym ruchem powstrzymał jego próbę zerwania się do siadu. Pochylił się i odezwał cicho, wprost do ucha Willa:

— Witaj wśród żywych. — Drapieżna natura kapitana Lectera karmiła się dezorientacją i rosnącym strachem, które jednak znikły tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiły. To było ciekawe. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wciągnął zapach jego skóry, włosów.

Wyczuł aromat morza, słońca i szeregu przypraw i roślin egzotycznych. W połączeniu z indywidualnym zapachem tego szczególnego mężczyzny była to niesamowita mieszanka.

— Gdzie jestem?

Głos młodego mężczyzny zdradzał jego niepokój, choć na pewno nie w taki sposób, co zwykle można było usłyszeć z ust uprowadzonych przez piratów. Nie było w nim agresji i wściekłości, raczej rezygnacja.

 _Bardzo ciekawe_ , pomyślał Hannibal.

Ten młody człowiek stanowił nie lada zagadkę, a Hannibal lubił dociekać sedna sprawy.

— W bezpiecznym miejscu pośród zgrai wyjętych spod prawa. — Hannibal nie zamierzał przed nim ukrywać sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie powolne kiwnięcie głową i blady uśmiech. — Kapitan Hannibal Lecter...

— Rozpruwacz z _Chesapeake_ — wyszeptał chory, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym faktem.

Piraci. A jednak los wciąż się z niego śmieje do rozpuku.

On sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Bolała go głowa, straszliwie. Ostatnie, co sobie przypominał to że stał w ciemnej uliczce walcząc z kilkoma przeciwnikami. Najwyraźniej przegrał i to sromotnie.

Jednak nie pamiętał, aby którykolwiek z jego adwersarzy…

Czyżby przypadkiem trafił w sam środek wojny piratów?

Jego wzrok omiótł sylwetkę kapitana i nie tak wyobrażał sobie krwiożerczego, okrutnego potwora, jak wielokrotnie się wyrażano o tym człowieku.

Wysoki, w schludnym i odpowiednim do jego pozycji stroju, bardziej przypominał kogoś dobrze urodzonego, niż zaprawionego w bojach pirata.

Pamiętał straszne opowieści członków załogi _Abigail_ drżących na samo wspomnienie o _Chesapeake_ i jego przerażającego dowódcy. Raczono go co smakowitszymi opowieściami, mrożącymi krew w żyłach mimo nieznośnego upału. W tych historiach powtarzał się jeden wątek, rozwijany wedle uznania opowiadającego.

Mianowicie chodziło o cyrograf.

Podobno w chwili przyjęcia w szeregi załogi _Chesapeake_ , każdy musiał podpisać w ten czy inny sposób umowę z siłami nieczystymi.

Will nie wierzył w podobne bzdury, choć istotnie dodawały one kolorytu legendzie Rozpruwacza z _Chesapeake_.

 **OoO**

Z początku nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Czuł czyjeś ręce delikatnie rozprowadzające coś po jego plecach i mimo wściekłego, pulsującego bólu, jaki zaraz potem nastąpił, zaskoczony był takim potraktowaniem.

— Spokojnie, zaraz powinno minąć.

Nie rozumiał wiele, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego, że sporo mu umykało. Zwłaszcza, gdy Vernon go dorwał i stłukł.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie się znajduje, bo nikt od lat nie dotknął go w ten sposób, starając się ulżyć mu w bólu. Może jedna, lub dwie osoby, które jednak potem zaraz zapominały o jego istnieniu.

Wciągnął ostrożnie powietrze i poczuł przyjemny aromat morza, słodkich, świeżych owoców, chleba…

Niemal sam ten zapach ścisnął jego pustym żołądkiem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy jadł więcej, niż resztki z pańskiego stołu, a że Dursleyom się nie przelewało, to tych resztek nie było za wiele. Czasem udało mu się coś podkraść, ale starał się, aby Petunia go nie nakryła, ani nawet nie pomyślała, że mogło coś brakować.

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i jego myśli pobiegły innym torem.

— Niebawem dostaniesz jeść. — Czyjś głos wyrwał go z niepokojących rozmyślań. — Coś lekkiego na początek.

Rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile leżenie na brzuchu mu pozwalało.

W pomieszczeniu oprócz niego znajdowało się dwóch, albo trzech nieznajomych mu mężczyzn. Kim oni są? Jak on trafił w ich ręce?

Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna – Vernon Dursley.

Nieraz próbował się go pozbyć i przy tym zarobić na swoje przyjemności, alkohol i karty, w które najczęściej przegrywał.

Zamknął oczy i prawie nie udało mu się powstrzymać narastających mdłości. Kiedy suche torsje szarpnęły nim całym, z jego gardła wydobył się dziwny dźwięk. Coś pomiędzy rozpaczliwym okrzykiem bólu, a szlochem.

Nawet się nie zorientował, jak został nadzwyczaj delikatnie podniesiony i posadzony. Ta przedziwna troska i ostrożność wcale go uspokajały. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie umiał sobie z nimi poradzić. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezradny w oczekiwaniu na niewiadome.

Nagle życie u Dursleyów wydało mu takie proste. Wiedział, czego od niego wymagali i że go ukarzą niezależnie od tego, czy się wywiąże ze swoich obowiązków, czy też nie. Teraz... Niepewność i strach, w najczystszej postaci przeraźliwy strach sprawiły, że trząsł się niekontrolowanie.

— Spójrz na mnie!— Krótki, ostry i jasny rozkaz przebił się do umysłu chłopaka i po raz kolejny mocno wbity nawyk wykonywania pewnych poleceń bez ich kwestionowania zadziałał.

Ujrzał przed sobą bladą twarz otoczoną długimi, ciemnymi kosmyki. Nie zauważył wiele, jedynie czarne oczy przyglądające się niezwykle uważnie. Wzrok był chłodny, ale pozbawiony tej okrutnej radości, co spojrzenie Dursleyów.

Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś te oczy widział. Nie znał tego człowieka, ale czuł gdzieś w głębi serca, że może i powinien mu zaufać. Przynajmniej na razie. To było bardzo dziwne, bo on nigdy nikomu nie ufał. Nawet sobie samemu.

— Dobrze. A teraz uważnie posłuchaj. Cokolwiek myślisz, postaraj się uspokoić, nim doktor Gideon będzie musiał zrobić to za ciebie.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

Chłopak był tak słaby i przerażony, że lada chwila straci przytomność. Muśnięta lekko słońcem skóra sprawiała wrażenie niemal przezroczystej i na szyi widać było wyraźnie pulsujące szybko arterie. Spłoszony wzrok przesuwał dziwnie powoli po otoczeniu, jakby nie do końca go widział.

— Nic mi nie jest. Jestem spokojny — powiedział machinalnie chłopak bardzo cicho, choć Snape doskonale słyszał, jak i pozostali we wnętrzu chatki Gideona, że kłamał.

Może oszukiwał samego siebie i łudził się, że to sen, z którego się niebawem obudzi? To nie była dobra metoda.

Pirat pokręcił głową. Za cichą zgodą medyka podał chłopakowi kubek wody i przypilnował, żeby pił powoli. Nieraz widział cierpiących głód i pragnienie, których gubiło nieumiarkowanie, gdy tylko dostali pożywienie.

Dobrze pamiętał, że nawet przez zgrzebną koszulę i skradzione bogaczowi ubranie mógł policzyć wszystkie żebra chłopca.

Harry, jak bardzo niechętnie zdradził swoje imię, był niezwykle upartym młodym człowiekiem. Severus mimowolnie wrócił myślami do początków znajomości z rudą zgrają i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Ta sama duma i upór w przyznaniu do słabości. Waleczność i spryt. Wyuczone techniki przetrwania w nieprzychylnym środowisku. Niczym małe, zbyt wcześnie wyrzucone w świat zwierzątko, które teraz trzeba było okiełznać.

Bez trudu dostrzegał, że chłopak jest na granicy omdlenia, ale wciąż walczył sam ze sobą, nie chcąc okazać słabości. Może to było okrutne, ale udał, że tego nie widzi.

 **OoO**

Doktor Gideon z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem obserwował nietypowe zachowanie kompana, zazwyczaj oszczędnego w słowach i okazywaniu emocji. Severus Snape, Postrach _Chesapeake_ z krwi i kości, po raz kolejny nie pozwolił, aby łatwo go było jednoznacznie określić.

Krwawy, okrutny pirat.

Jeden z najbliższych doradców kapitana Lectera. Już samo to powodowało, że mężczyźni nerwowo szukali swej szpady, a kobiety mdlały.

Niebezpieczny, nieprzewidywalny przeciwnik i wierny, uczciwy kompan.

Zaborczy przyjaciel tych, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu, zasługując na jego specjalne oddanie.

To wszystko była prawda. Wszystko A jednak słowa nigdy nie są w stanie oddać pełni tego, co się kryje w człowieku.

A zwłaszcza w tym.

Severus Snape, bardzo podobnie do kapitana Lectera potrafił błyskawicznie dopasować się do sytuacji, powściągając własne emocje, żeby móc na chłodno ją ocenić.

Teraz udało mu się bez najmniejszych problemów uspokoić najwyraźniej przerażonego i wciąż mocno osłabionego młodego chłopaka. Wbrew swojej opryskliwości i ostrego, ciętego języka, umiał postępować z młodymi ludźmi. Ale nie tylko z nimi, bo i z zatwardziałymi, niepokornymi piratami również. Zdawał się wiedzieć intuicyjnie, jak do nich dotrzeć, bez konieczności wymuszania swoich decyzji siłą.

Niewątpliwie towarzystwo kapitana pozwoliło na rozwinięcie tego talentu. A zwłaszcza niełatwe z nim dyskusje, które bywały bardzo burzliwe.

Obaj mieli silne i kapryśne usposobienia, lubili kontrolować sytuację, ale i odnajdywali się również w trudniejszych chwilach, nie tracąc zimnej krwi.

Doktor Gideon miał czasem wrażenie, jakby byli ulepieni z jednej gliny, a jednak odznaczali się odrębnymi cechami i podejściem do świata.

Jedno było pewne – nikt lepiej ich nie rozumiał niż oni siebie nawzajem.

Obaj wysoko urodzeni zostali wykluczeni w ten czy inny sposób i znaleźli swoje miejsce wśród innych wyrzutków. Nikt tylko oni sami wiedzieli, co spowodowało, że trafili na pokład _Chesapeake_ i tu pozostali, siejąc grozę wśród przeciwników.

Ci uznawali ich za jednych z najkrwawszych piratów pływających po tych wodach i snuli niestworzone historie o ich niezwyciężonych podbojach. Pomijając tę nieszczęsną bajkę o podpisywaniu cyrografu przez członków załogi, to Gideon nie miał za złe, że koloryzowano i wyolbrzymiano pewne sytuacje. Przynajmniej było co opowiadać dalej przy napitku.

Chłopak, którego Snape najwidoczniej wziął pod swoje skrzydła, nie zaznał przyjaznego dotyku w swoim krótkim jeszcze życiu. Efekty brutalnego traktowania, skryte teraz pod opatrunkami i świeżym ubraniem dostarczonym przez Blaise'a, nie były przyjemne dla jego przyzwyczajonego już do różnego okrucieństwa oka.

Doktor Gideon zgrzytnął zębami, przypominając sobie stan dzieciaka, gdy Snape wniósł go do kwater medyka na statku. Wtedy zabierając się do pracy nie przypuszczał nawet, że chłopak się ocknie. Urazy głowy bywały piekielnie zdradliwe. Nie zamierzał zaprzestać dyskretnej obserwacji. Choćby dla własnej satysfakcji i ciekawości. Dla pewności, że nic mu nie umknie, postanowił zaangażować dodatkowe pary oczu. Jego pomocnik, Charlie Weasley, niewątpliwie będzie dobrym wyborem. Co prawda oznaczało to, że cała banda rudzielców weźmie chłopaka pod swoją nieformalną opiekę.

To nawet i lepiej. Severus Snape im ufa, sam ich w końcu wyszkolił, a przyjazne usposobienie i łatwość nawiązywania kontaktów przez tych nicponi pomogą przełamać podejrzliwość i niepewność.

Drugi z jego pacjentów czuł się dużo lepiej i sam zaproponował ewentualną pomoc, a doktor Gideon skwapliwie ją przyjął w zamian za nocleg w swojej izbie. Ku swojej nieukrywanej radości odkrył, że Will okazał się wykształconym i oczytanym młodzieńcem. Kapitan również był tym mile zaskoczony.

Na statku panowała hierarchia, jak wszędzie na świecie. Ale każda umiejętność wyróżniająca spośród innych była niezwykle cenna.

Will nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto liczy na czyjąś pomoc na uwolnienie z rąk piratów. Nie izolował się od głośnej kompanii. Oczywiście, wydawał się nieco zrezygnowany i w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, zdawał się doskonale rozumieć sytuację. Z drugiej strony, zgodnie z rozkazem kapitana, nie ograniczano mu swobody, a on nie zadawał trudnych pytań.

Zdecydowanie na coś czekał, jednak nie na ratunek, uznał medyk, obserwując młodego mężczyznę, który poszedł „rozprostować kości" po okolicy w towarzystwie braci Blacków, nim będzie gotowa kolacja.

Blackowie stanowili trzon dawnej załogi _Chesapeake_ , sprzed buntu, w którym Hannibal przejął władzę na okręcie. Stanęła za nim wtedy niewielka cześć załogi i teraz to tym osobom kapitan Lecter powierzał ważniejsze sprawy.

Po wyjściu Snape'a został sam z młodszym z pacjentów. Harry starał się nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi i pozostać niezauważonym. Ilekroć słyszał głośniejszą, agresywniejszą wymianę zdań dochodzącą z zewnątrz, zerkał w stronę uchylonych drzwi zlęknionym wzrokiem. Oczywiście, starał się zachować obojętność i zimną krew, ale doktor Gideon nie dał się oszukać. Potrafił bez trudu zrozumieć ten strach.

— Z tą zgrają, chłopcze, to jak ze sforą bezpańskich psów. Dasz im jeść i zajęcie, a będą cię kochać; rozdrażnisz, a rzucą ci się do gardła i nie puszczą.

Oczy Harry'ego skierowały się w stronę mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo usiadł przy wejściu, trzymając w ręku pięknie oprawioną książeczkę. Ostrożnie ją otworzył i zaczął czytać, pomrukując cicho.

Harry słyszał nieraz opowieści o zaginionych bez wieści w trakcie napadów pirackich, jednak zawsze uważał, że jemu to nie grozi.

Teraz się przekonał, jak bardzo się mylił.

 _Zapewne oczekują na okup_ , roześmiał się ponuro. _Vernon_ _Dursley, gdyby mógł i miał od kogo, sam by zażądał za mnie pieniędzy._

Medyk w każdym razie zostawił go swoim myślom. W pewnym momencie podniósł wzrok znad lektury i, dostrzegając najwyraźniej kogoś, kogo wypatrywał, zawołał:

— Weasley, mam zadanie dla ciebie i twoich braci.

 **OoO**


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**OoO**

Mogli go zostawić na Wyspie Dantego, ale wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi i sugestiom doktora Gideona zabrali chłopaka ze sobą, zresztą to miała być drobna wyprawa. Idealna okazja do tego, żeby nauczyć pewnych, podstawowych rzeczy. Przez pierwsze dwa, trzy dni wszystko się układało, jak powinno, wśród tej części załogi, która z nimi płynęła, panował zaskakujący spokój. Morze było wyjątkowo łaskawe i nie sprawiało Chesapeake większych kłopotów.

Nikt nie przypuszczał, że skończy się właśnie w ten sposób. Nawet w najgorszych założeniach nie brano pod uwagę tej możliwości.

Snape wypuścił powoli powietrze, wznawiając niespokojne krążenie przed biurkiem kapitana Chesapeake.

— Usiądź, Severusie. — Głos Hannibala był zadziwiająco spokojny i cichy, ale nie prosił. Wydawał jasny i rzeczowy rozkaz, wskazując mu miejsce po drugiej stronie. — Wciąż nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Nie sposób było zignorować to polecenie. Spojrzenie kapitana nie dawało wyboru.

Obecnie na okręcie nie było nikogo, kto nie odniósłby mniej lub bardziej poważnych obrażeń w wyniku tej przeklętej potyczki. Teraz wiedzieli, że popełnili bardzo poważny błąd, ale z drugiej strony tamci nie mieli pojęcia, z kim zadarli.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, rzuciliby się w pościg i dorwali swoich przeciwników, nie patrząc na konsekwencje.

Co się zmieniło?

Na dobrą sprawę cały plan działania uległ modyfikacji po krótkiej rozmowie z Willem Grahamem. Sprowadzony przez Hannibala młody mężczyzna okazał się wyjątkowo pomocny w identyfikacji kilku marynarzy, z którymi się starli.

Dotychczasowa taktyka odwetowa nie dałaby odpowiedniego skutku, działali bowiem na polecenie i za pieniądze kogoś, kto pragnął zwrócić na siebie uwagę kapitana Lectera. Nie po raz pierwszy, zresztą.

Tak długo o nią zabiegał, że wreszcie osiągnął swój cel.

Severus spojrzał na twarz swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i dostrzegł w jego zmrużonych oczach niebezpieczny błysk. Nie potrzeba było słów między nimi.

Parę godzin po potyczce zorientowali się, że nie było wśród nich Harry'ego, który miał być w jednym z bezpiecznych pomieszczeń pod pokładem. Oczywiście przeszukano cały okręt. Znaleziono jedynie dwa ciała, jedno należące do osoby strzegącej chłopca i drugie zapewne do któregoś napastników. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek po prostu nie wchodził w grę. Zwłaszcza, że tuż obok zwłok znaleziono również zerwany wisior, bez którego Harry nigdzie się ruszał,

odkąd go dostał od kapitana Lectera. To była najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał i skrupulatnie chronił go i chował pod koszulą przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

Gdy Syriusz pokazał im obu małą błyskawicę z białego złota ozdobioną trzema drobnymi szmaragdami wiszącą na kawałku urwanego rzemienia, Severus dostrzegł niemal niezauważalną zmianę na twarzy Hannibala. Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała spokój, ale w oczach płonęła żądzą mordu.

Tak, Mason Verger zdecydowanie zwrócił uwagę Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake.

Nie tylko jego, zresztą.

Nawet Fenrir Grayback, który do tej pory nie wyglądał na zachwyconego przyjęciem Harry'ego do załogi, zgrzytnął jedynie zębami i wkrótce po swojej warcie zaczął skrupulatnie ostrzyć swoje sławetne topory.

Nikt nie był zadowolony z tego, co się stało i na pewno piraci oczekiwali odwetu. Nikt protestowali zanadto, kiedy Chesapake sunął z powrotem na Wyspę Dantego.

A jednak się Will nie zdziwił, kiedy kapitan postanowił wysłać Regulusa z pewną misją. Nie pytał, do kogo, ani z jakim poselstwem. To nie było ważne.

Wzdrygnął się na myśl, na czyje zlecenie zabrano Harry'ego. Niewiele wiedział na temat tego człowieka, ale to, co udało mu się podsłuchać w porcie mu wystarczyło, aby wyrobić sobie opinię.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to było nieporozumienie. Ale coś mu mówiło, że niedawny atak przeprowadzono tak, aby jak najbardziej upokorzyć i uderzyć w dumę kapitana Lectera. Porwanie kogoś ze statku również stanowiło część tego diabelskiego planu, lecz nie do końca chodziło o Harry'ego.

Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak sądzi. Nikt mu nie uwierzy, że w momencie gdy zszedł po podkład i stanął w progu pomieszczenia, gdzie chłopak został umieszczony, na dobrą sprawę zobaczył oczami wyobraźni to wszystko, co się stało.

Harry został zaskoczony przez kilku napastników, którzy wyeliminowali marynarza i bez trudu go obezwładnili i zabrali niezauważeni przez innych pogrążonych w ferworze walki. Nawet nie zauważyli, że to chłopak ostatkiem sił zerwał cienki rzemyk i pozwolił, aby najcenniejszy dla niego klejnot wypadł z bezwładnej dłoni. Następnie zaczęli się wycofywać i ci co zdążyli, odpłynęli, zostawiając część swoich kompanów na pewną śmierć.

Will rozpoznał tych marynarzy, których ujrzał w swojej wizji oraz ich martwego towarzysza. Wtedy też zorientował się, skąd ich zna. Płynęli przecież na Abigail.

Czyżby i Hobbs maczał w tym palce?

Will potarł twarz, był sfrustrowany faktem, jak niewiele może zrobić bez wiedzy dowódcy Chesapeake, ani Snape'a. Zignorował swój dyskomfort i pokuśtykał w kierunku kwater kapitańskich, gdzie się spodziewał zastać obu mężczyzn.

 **OoO**

Złapanie oddechu było trudne i sprawiało mu ból. Nie dał jednak satysfakcji porywaczom, koncentrując się na zachowaniu spokoju. To nie było łatwe, jednak dobrze pamiętał, że Vernon czerpał dziką wprost przyjemność z bezsilnych prób oswobodzenia się, krzyków i łez. Przypuszczał, że ci, co go przetrzymywali, tylko na to czekają.

Przynajmniej takie, a nie inne traktowanie przez Dursleyów do czegoś się w końcu przydało, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie niemal zapomniał o tym. Brać piracka była głośna, chętna do bójki o najmniejszy drobiazg, ale on jak do tej pory nie stał się celem ataków nikogo z Chesapeake. Zawsze musiał troszczyć się o siebie sam i nikt nie zależało na jego bezpieczeństwie, toteż naprawdę czuł się nieswojo pod dyskretną obserwacją kilku ludzi.

Jego stare nawyki w przewidywaniu i wyczuwaniu zagrożenia nie pozwoliły mu na zignorowanie tego, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo umknie jego uwadze. Zazwyczaj był niezwykle czujny i nie mógł pozwolić na opuszczenie gardy, u Dursleyów oznaczało to w najlepszym razie pobicie przez mniej lub bardziej pijanego Vernona i kilka dni bez jedzenia.

To było dziwne, że wśród groźnych i krwawych piratów, czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Do tego stopnia, że teraz…

Brakowało mu tych ukradkowych spojrzeń, które nieustannie za nim podążały.

Skrzywił się, próbując walczyć z samym sobą i zachować przytomność. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Zorientowanie się w sytuacji nie było łatwe, ani nie należało do przyjemności. Oczy miał zawiązane a w ustach tkwił knebel. Wyraźnie czuł coś lepkiego, co spływało leniwie po jego policzku. Prawa ręka bolała go niemiłosiernie i nawet nie śmiał nią ruszyć, aby się przekonać, czy jest cała.

Ktoś szarpnął go za włosy, podnosząc. Chłopak stęknął, walcząc z narastającymi mdłościami. Czyjeś ręce pociągnęły go, a ten ktoś zupełnie nie zważał, że Harry nie jest w stanie iść.

— Milord nie będzie czekał w nieskończoność. Rusz się! — Jeden z tych ludzi wcale nie był zadowolony ze swojego zadania.

Chłopak zaraz usłyszał głos po swojej prawej:

— Gdybyś go nie uderzył tak mocno, nie trzeba byłoby go wlec.

Pierwszy głos warknął coś niezrozumiałego dla Harry'ego, który pozostawał w przedziwnym stanie półsnu. Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi się z tego otrząsnąć, ale był zbyt obolały i zmęczony. Głowę miał ciężką, a powieki niemal same opadały, ilekroć je uchylił.

Doktor Gideon wspominał mu coś o tym, że powinien uważać, jeśli nie chce stać się obłąkany po tych wszystkich ciosach, które otrzymywał przez lata. Nie potrafił sobie jednak przypomnieć dokładnie co.

Gdyby tylko pozwolili mu zasnąć…

Otrzymał silny policzek, a gdy to nie pomogło, drugi i trzeci.

Wtedy się zorientował, że nie ma już knebla w ustach, ale nadal nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa, jedynie zduszone pomruki i okrzyki bólu, których nie zdołał powstrzymać.

Kiedy z trudem uniósł ponownie powieki i zobaczył, przed kim stoi, zadrżał. Jego zmęczenie i otępienie pierzchły w momencie.

 **OoO**

— Kapitanie! Ktoś prosi o chwilę rozmowy. Podobno posłaniec z Chesapeake.

Niewysoka postać pochylona do tej pory nad mapami podniosła wzrok na swojego adiutanta.

— Czyżby? Wprowadź go zatem i zostaw nas samych, ale pozostań w pobliżu. Być może będzie trzeba się definitywnie pozbyć nieproszonego gościa.

— Tak jest, kapitanie!

Posłaniec z Chesapeake? Niesłychana sprawa, że Hannibal Lecter przysyła umyślnego z jakąś sprawą, zwłaszcza po tym jak się rozstali ostatnim razem. Nie obyło się bez kłótni i dość ostrych argumentów, które zostawiły swój ślad.

A jednak w tych czasach ciężko było o sojuszników i każdy musiał sobie radzić z takimi ludźmi, jakich miał wokół siebie.

Smukła dłoń ujęła rękojeść rzeźbionego noża, gotowa w każdym momencie do ataku. Błyskawicznego i niesamowicie pewnego.

— Witaj, Bello. Jak zawsze zabójczo piękna i niebezpieczna.

— Regulus?!

Mężczyzna lekko skłonił głowę i podszedł bliżej, widząc nieznaczny uśmiech na twarzy Bellatriks, która obeszła stół i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jej uroda nie mijała wraz z wiekiem, przeciwnie. Niczym dobre wino, nabierała wyrazistości.

Szybko jednak zdumienie kobiety zniknęło, zastąpione przez nagłą podejrzliwość.

— Pochlebstwa nie zawiodą cię daleko. Czego chcesz? — dodała piratka, sugestywnie przysuwając ostrze pod brodę Blacka. — Zapytam inaczej: czego Lecter ode mnie chce?

Regulus westchnął i po dłuższej chwili w końcu odpowiedział:

— Pomocy.

Bellatriks roześmiała się, niedowierzając mu. Hannibal Lecter, którego znała i pamiętała, nigdy by się nie zniżył do tego, aby prosić o pomoc. To wręcz nie mieściło się jej w głowie

— Rosier! Zabierz pana Blacka i nakarm nim rekiny, dawno nie rzucałam im przekąski. Ucieszą się.

Natychmiast do kajuty kapitańskiej weszło dwóch rosłych osiłków, a za nimi Evan Rosier z chytrym, zadowolonym uśmiechem przyglądał się jego daremnym wysiłkom, aby się uwolnić.

— Kapitanie Lestrange!

— Dobrze, puśćcie go. Jeszcze się przyda. Przekażcie sternikowi, że do godziny podam nowy kurs. — Bellatriks wróciła do kreślenia na mapie optymalnej drogi do swojego celu.

— To naprawdę było koniecznie?

Kapitan Lestrange nawet na niego nie spojrzała, wciąż skupiona na mapach.

— Jakiej pomocy Hannibal ode mnie oczekuje?

— Wsparcia i ludzi...

— Przeciw Riddle'owi? — Kobieta uniosła brew i spojrzała na Regulusa, domagając się konkretnej odpowiedzi.

— Nie. Chodzi o kogoś dużo bardziej irytującego.

Piratka była naprawdę zaskoczona tymi słowami. Któż był bardziej irytujący od tej nędznej, cuchnącej kanalii? Niemniej aż zamruczała z przyjemności. Za długo dłubała przy mapach, planując, zbierając różne, nierzadko cenne informacje od swoich szpiegów. Palce ją świerzbiły coraz bardziej, w miarę jak jakiś głosik podszeptywał, aby wreszcie sięgnęła po broń i zgodziła się na tę wyprawę nawet w ciemno.

 **oOo**

Nie wiedział nic. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na zadawane pytania, nie miał pewności nawet, czy była noc czy dzień. Z pewnością był pod dachem. Gdzieś, gdzie panował mrok i przenikliwy chłód

Dręczący go mężczyzna działał dla hrabiego Masona Vergera, arystokraty, o którym Harry nieraz słyszał niepokojące historie. Wedle wielu, szeptanych pokątnie plotek jego ojciec, lub dziad otrzymał szlachectwo w zamian za niejasne zasługi dla Korony, po czym rodzina osiedliła się w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu. Raz czy dwa Vernon wspominał coś o tym, że pomógł ludziom jaśnie pana. W pijackim amoku wydzierał się czasami, jak chętnie by go oddał, a może raczej sprzedał Vergerowi, bo ten miałby z niego pożytek.

Ciekawe jaki…

Zresztą nieważne.

Znowu się ocknął, krzycząc z bólu. A przynajmniej próbując, bo już od dawna krzyczeć nie miał zwyczajnie sił. Marzył o tym, by uciec w bezpieczny, słodki mrok.

Znowu Glizdogon go męczył ku uciesze swojej i Vergera. Znowu padały pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. A nawet gdyby znał, milczałby tak długo, jak to możliwe, najpewniej zabierając sekret do grobu.

Bezsilnie próbował odwrócić głowę, kiedy Glizdogon podszedł do niego bardzo blisko z czymś błyszczącym w dłoni. Szarpnął się słabo, gdy poczuł coś zimnego dotykającego jego warg.

— Pij!

Zimna strużka płynu zwilżyła obolałe, palące gardło. Zakaszlał słabo.

— Wystarczy. Zabieraj się do roboty, Pettigrew! Gubernator oczekuje informacji. — Dotarł do niego cichy rozkaz. Głos był rozbawiony, znudzony, a zarazem wyraźnie podekscytowany tym, co miało nastąpić.

Harry z kolei nie wiedział, co to wszystko da, skoro nie był w stanie zdradzić sekretów Chesapeake. Zwyczajnie ich nie znał. Nie natknął się na żadną z żądanych od niego informacji. Nawet przypadkiem.

Bezsilnie powtarzał, że nie wie i był za tę niewiedzę surowo karany.

Dygotał z zimna, praktycznie stracił czucie w ramionach i ledwie czuł krwawiące otarcia nadgarstków. Jeszcze nie tak dawno paliły żywym ogniem.

Nie wiedział, jak długo wytrzyma i czy ktokolwiek pośpieszy mu z odsieczą. Glizdogon nie tylko go dręczył, zadając mu ból i rany, ale poddając w wątpliwość lojalność piratów z Chesapeake.

— Nikt po ciebie nie przyjdzie. To są kanalie i szubrawcy, dbają jedynie o siebie. Na pewno żadnemu z nich nie zależy na takim szczurze lądowym, jakim jesteś.

Harry do pewnego stopnia musiał mu przyznać rację. Był jedynie kimś, kogo Snape zabrał na statek w bliżej niewiadomym celu. Na pewno nie był piratem i nie zasługiwał pewnie na pomoc nikogo z załogi Chesapeake, ale pragnął, żeby ktoś powstrzymał Vergera i Glizdogona. Ktokolwiek.

Zawroty głowy i nudności wzmógł zapach jedzenia. Nie tak dawno być może zrobiłby wszystko, aby dostać choć kęs, jednak teraz sam aromat pieczonego mięsa, owoców i wina sprawiał, że jego puste i obite trzewia się przewracały.

Starał się nie patrzeć na siedzącego przy stole Vergera. W mroku nie widział go dokładnie. Za to czuł zapach i słyszał szczęk sztućców i drogocennej zastawy.

Mlaskanie, oblizywanie palców. Cmokanie.

Mimowolnie z trudem przełknął i zatrząsł się cały, próbując powstrzymać suche mdłości. Przestał słyszeć, rozumieć pytania, jakie Glizdogon nieustannie powtarzał za Vergerem. Ledwo zarejestrował cichnący, wyraźnie zdegustowany głos arystokraty:

— Zabierzcie go, zanim mi apetyt odejdzie…

Nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć, dopóki nie poczuł, że spada. W bezdenną, słodką ciemność.

 **oOo**

Hannibal westchnął, spoglądając na uśmiech Bellatriks. W głębi umysłu słyszał ostrzegający go głosik, żeby się mieć na baczności, bo knuła coś, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co. Inteligentna, władcza i charyzmatyczna potrafiła bez trudu skonstruować intrygę godną królewskiego dworu.

Nie miał czasu na to, ale był ciekawy, co wymyśliła. Nie spodobało mu się jej chłodne, kalkulujące spojrzenie które spoczęło na Willu, gdy ten wymieniał ściszone uwagi z Charliem Weasleyem.

Dobrze wiedział, że nie wolno jej nie doceniać. Kapitan Lestrange mogła jeszcze chować urazę za ostatnie nieporozumienie i ostrą wymianę nie tylko argumentów. Oboje nosili ślady po tym wzajemnym, wściekłym ataku. Dlatego też kapitan Lecter postanowił mieć piratkę na oku i dyskretnie nie dopuścić do tego, aby zemściła się na nim, używając do tego Grahama.

Zebranie i narada dwóch kapitanów wraz z doradcami przebiegły nad wyraz spokojnie i nie tracono za bardzo czasu na nieistotne sprawy. Pod tym względem, Hannibal cenił Bellatriks i jej dążenie do konkretnego i szybkiego rozwiązania.

Fakt, pojmany chłopak być może już nie żył, ale odkąd został kapitanem nigdy nie zostawił swoich ludzi w rękach przeciwników, wrogów. Zawsze się starał sprowadzić ich do domu. Teraz też nie zamierzał tego zwyczaju zmieniać. Choć Harry był tak krótko z nimi, w tylko sobie znany sposób dotarł do zatwardziałych, podejrzliwych piratów i niemal cała załoga zdecydowała, że ruszają, aby go odbić. Hannibal się uśmiechnął pod nosem, jego ludzie spragnieni byli krwi i pomszczenia wcześniejszej porażki. Odbicie porwanego, najmłodszego członka załogi stanowiło znakomitą do tego okazję.

Severus natomiast aż kipiał. Pozornie wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony i wykonywał swoje obowiązki bez zarzutu, to niemal każdy schodził mu z drogi. Jedynie dwie, trzy osoby nie bały się jego jadowitego języka i nie unikały jego towarzystwa.

Narada z Lestrange trwała dla niego o wiele za długo. Nigdy nie działał pod wpływem impulsu, ale teraz aż się palił, aby dorwać tego Vergera i poczęstować go najmocniejszą, a zarazem dość wolno działającą trucizną, ze swoich zapasów.

Na tyle wolno, żeby mógł użyć innych metod zadawania cierpienia.

Przez krótką chwilę rozkoszował się tą myślą i naprawdę wolał nie zastanawiać, w jakim stanie znajdą Harry'ego. Bo plotki i bardziej wiarygodne informacje o traktowaniu przez hrabiego i jego ludzi pojmanych przywodziły bardzo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, o których Severus wolał nie myśleć. Instynktownie sięgnął dyskretnie do kieszeni i odszukał palcami niewielką książkę. Ledwie dotknięcie okładki przyniosło ulgę i odsunęło nawracającą przeszłość. To nie był dobry moment, aby o niej myśleć.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**OoO**

Severus Snape obserwował morze i odległy ląd na horyzoncie. Delikatna bryza była zbyt słaba, aby _Chesapeake_ mógł szybciej płynąć i z pewnością on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przynajmniej jeszcze kilka godzin, nim dobiją do celu. Jednak liczył na rychłą zmianę pogody. Może mu się jedynie wydawało, ale szykował się całkiem silny sztorm. Czuł to w kościach.

— Zapowiada się ciekawa noc — stwierdził Rosier, stając obok i wpatrując się w dal. Snape zerknął na niego z cichym westchnieniem.

To właśnie było przekleństwo życia na statku, stosunkowo niewielka przestrzeń, która zmuszała kilkudziesięciu ludzi do znoszenia się wzajemnie. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, lecz czasami czuł przemożną potrzebę samotności. Jak teraz.

Niestety ten pirat nie zwracał uwagi na jego mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednie sygnały w tym względzie. Ignorował kąśliwe uwagi, gratulując mu celności. Severus po kilku próbach uwolnienia się od jego towarzystwa, w końcu przyznać, że choć Rosier mógł niepokoić nieprzewidywalnym usposobieniem, to zaczynał go interesować.

Niepozorny wygląd stwarzał iluzję, że ten mężczyzna jest niegroźnym szaleńcem, jednak Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno wierzyć temu ufać.

Wszyscy na _Chesapeake_ stanowili stado niespokojnych, w jednej chwili do gotowych ataku drapieżników. Na całe szczęście mieli jasno wyznaczony cel i nie wyładowywali zanadto na kompanach swojej skumulowanej agresji.

Wyjątkiem od tej reguły, a może i ją potwierdzający, był Will Graham, który zaintrygował Hannibala. Młody mężczyzna krążył po statku, sporo czasu spędzając w towarzystwie Weasleyów oraz Blaise'a. Niewątpliwie coś knuli, bo ilekroć ktoś niepożądany się do nich zbliżał, zaczynali udawać, że pracują. Nie wyglądał, nie poruszał się i nie zachowywał groźnie, a jednak coś kazało innym mieć się na baczności.

Severus uniósł kąciki ust, istotnie Graham intrygował i potrafił zaskarbić sobie sympatię innych, mimo że przebywał na statku tak krótko. Rzecz jasna, nie wszyscy go traktowali jak członka załogi, jak powinni, ale ci, którzy mu byli niechętni, starali się po prostu unikać jego towarzystwa. Zanadto lękali się konsekwencji wyciągniętych przez kapitana. Nie pierwszy raz Hannibal ściągał na statek obcych, niedoświadczonych w pirackim fachu ludzi, ale młody Graham był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie tylko zaakceptowali swój los, ale także aktywnie włączyli się do szykowanej napaści.

Na okręcie zaraz nastąpi zmiana wachty. Słońce chyląc się ku zachodowi, wciąż świeciło jasno powoli, ale bezchmurne do tej pory niebo stopniowo zasnuwały chmury zwiastujące deszcz.

— Owszem, panie Rosier. O tej nocy długo będziemy pamiętać.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie cichy śmiech mężczyzny. Szczupła dłoń poklepała jego ramię i Rosier nie śpiesząc się, ruszył w kierunku kwater kapitańskich, gdzie na pewno mógł znaleźć dowódcę _Czarnej Wdowy._ Właśnie tam Bellatriks Lestrange od paru godzin zawzięcie dyskutowała z kapitanem Lecterem na temat właściwej metody ostatecznego rozwiązania ich problemu.

Oby w końcu doszli do porozumienia i sytuacja nie skończyła się jak ostatnio.

 **oOo**

Delikatny dotyk nie sprawił mu bólu, ale wystraszył. Instynktownie próbował się odsunąć. Jak najdalej potrafił, mimo że krótki łańcuch na to nie pozwalał.

Dygotał cały, próbując zrozumieć, czemu ktoś podsuwa mu do ust naczynie i bardzo powoli go poi czymś lekko słodkawym. Wkrótce jednak to się skończyło.

— Panienka nie powinna tu być. To niebezpie… Jak się pan dowie…

 _Panienka?_

Niby o kogo chodziło? Nie pamiętał, aby ktokolwiek go odwiedzał, poza Glizdogonem i Vergerem.

Umysł Harry'ego pogrążony był w przedziwnym oszołomieniu. Docierały do niego stukanie obcasów, szczękanie łańcucha i spierające się głosy, ale nie potrafił się skoncentrować na tym co mówią.

Z najwyższym trudem skupił się, aby wreszcie zebrać jakieś informacje. Może się dowie, co planują z nim zrobić? Wątpił, żeby był dłużej więziony i dręczony, skoro w gruncie rzeczy niewiele wiedział i jeszcze mniej mógł zdradzić.

Nie był już nikomu potrzebny. To na pewno nie wróżyło mu świetlanej przyszłości.

Z jednej strony chciał znać swój dalszy los, ale z drugiej… bał się rozważać tej jednej ewentualności, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Nawet w obecnym stanie, kiedy nie potrafił jasno myśleć i wszystko wydawało się tak prawdziwe, a zarazem całkowicie odrealnione niczym marzenie senne.

Zabiją go.

W ten czy inny sposób, ale nie opuści żywy tego miejsca.

Powieszą go jak na pirata przystało? A może zatłuką na śmierć, próbując sprawdzić, czy naprawdę nie ukrywa jakieś cennej informacji? Ile miał czasu, nim z nim skończą? Dzień? Kilka godzin? Mogli go też zostawić, aby zdechł z głodu i pragnienia.

Jego raczej ponure myśli przerwały czyjeś rozzłoszczone krzyki i przedziwny łomot, jakby upadał rozwalony mur. Nic z tego nie pojmował.

Nie miał sił dłużej nasłuchiwać, co się dzieje.

Ktoś ostro protestował, ktoś inny krzyczał, ale Harry przestał rozumieć, co się dzieje. Powieki mu opadły bez jego świadomego udziału.

W pewnej chwili poczuł na sobie i bardzo znowu czyjeś ręce. Dwóch ludzi. Jeden go podtrzymywał niespodziewanie ostrożnie i delikatnie, a zarazem bardzo pewnie. Drugi manipulował przy jego więzach i łańcuchu.

Choć się mimowolnie i gwałtownie wzdrygnął, to żaden z nich nie rzucał obelg w jego kierunku i nie szarpał nim, co było dość zastanawiające. Jednak nie był pewien, czy byli przyjaciółmi, czy też niekoniecznie.

Po pewnym czasie jedna para rąk go podniosła i znalazł się w ramionach kogoś, kto pachniał przedziwnie znajomo. W tym samym czasie stwierdził, że już nawet zmysły go zawodzą, po prostu zaczynał popadać w obłęd. Z jego gardła wydobył się dziwny dźwięk. Coś pomiędzy rozpaczliwym szlochem, a parsknięciem, rechotem szaleńca.

Wokół niego szalała bitwa. Wrzaski bojowe, krzyki umierających i rannych, huki pojedynczych pistoletów, grzmoty, zacinający, wściekły deszcz stopniowo się oddalały, by po krótkiej chwili wrócić. Był niesiony przez kogoś, kto go osłaniał i pilnował, aby nie zasnął, choć o tym marzył.

Szybkie kroki, zimne strumienie wody bezlitośnie padające na niego, mimo że trzymający go starał się go przed nim osłonić

— …enia… za wszelką cenę…! — usłyszał ostry rozkaz mężczyzny.

Uniósł z wysiłkiem powieki, starając skupić wzrok na tym, co ujrzy. Strugi deszczu niemal zalewały mu twarz, ale gdy zobaczył ciemne, długie do ramion włosy aktualnie ociekające wodą i znajomy kształt kapelusza, maleńka iskierka nadziei rozbłysła na nowo.

 _Snape?!_

To musiał być on. Ale skąd się tu wziął? To była prawda, czy urojenie? Może jednak to wszystko się mu zdaje i ocknie się na powrót przykuty do ściany, oczekując na śmierć?

— ….rozprawić się…!

Nie miał sił zasłonić własnej twarzy przed uporczywą ulewą, co sprawiało, że niemal nie widział Snape'a. Coś mu jednak kazało uwierzyć, że istotnie słyszał jego głos i w tej chwili Harry'emu to wystarczało.

Można powiedzieć, że do krwawej walki ludzi włączyła się potężna burza. Grzmoty praktycznie zagłuszały wszystko, utrudniały komunikację, a pioruny walące raz po raz rozświetlały okolice, by za moment znów pochłonęła ją ciemność.

Harry nie chciał zamykać powiek, bo miał wrażenie, że ten sen okaże się jedynie ułudą i być może już więcej się nie obudzi. Zmęczenie było jednak zbyt wielkie.

 **OoO**

O zmroku dopłynęli do niewielkiej zatoczki, gdzie w bezpiecznej odległości zostawili Chesapeake, a na ląd dotarli łodziami. Chcieli zaskoczyć ludzi Vergera, atakując w nocy i chyba im się to udało. Jaśnie pan zasiadał do kolacji, kiedy do komnaty wpadli uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Na ich czele szedł kapitan Lecter, który jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy stole i nałożywszy bez pomocy porażonych służących dwóch potraw, po czym się skrzywił.

— Za grosz smaku, panie Greyback — oświadczył Rozpruwacz z _Chesapeake_ i z obrzydzeniem odsunął niedojedzone resztki. — Nasz nieoceniony kuk serwuje dużo lepsze posiłki nawet gdy nie czuje się najlepiej.

Zapadła cisza, a Hannibal posłał gospodarzowi karcące spojrzenie, kiedy ten próbował dobyć jedynej, dostępnej mu broni i rzucić w niego nożem.

Lecter podniósł karafkę wina i wąchając zawartość, pozwolił sobie na leciutki, złośliwy uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł mimowolne drgnięcie mięśni twarz Vergera.

— Bill, sprawdźcie piwnice na wino. — Miał rację. Był o tym przekonany. Po tym, co się zdążył dowiedzieć, Harry wciąż tu był i jeśli się pośpieszą, może się uda go odbić żywego. Ze wzrokiem bacznie utkwionym w niespokojnych, rozbieganych oczach Vergera, Hannibal odezwał się ponownie: — Panie Greyback, czas pokazać tym szczurom lądowym, że z pewnymi ludźmi się nie zadziera. Wie pan, co robić.

— Się rozumie, panie kapitanie.

Potężny i przerażający pirat stojący w progu zarechotał nieprzyjemnie i wyszedł salutując niezgrabnie. Inni piraci z załogi wyprowadzili paru zadziwiająco zgodnych służących.

Na zewnątrz trwała walka z tymi sługami hrabiego, którzy pozostali mu wierni. Podzielona na mniejsze grupki, załoga _Chesapeake_ i _Czarnej Wdowy_ oraz jeszcze jednego okrętu pod rozkazami kapitan Lestrange zajęła posiadłość Vergera.

Choć teoretycznie celem było oswobodzenie schwytanego młodego członka pirackiej braci, to jednak, jak dowódcy dobrze rozumieli, to stanowiło jedynie właściwy pretekst do tego, co ich ludzie pragnęli. A piraci, prócz smacznego i mocnego trunku, przy którym oddawali się grzesznym przyjemnościom, przeważnie pragnęli jednego. Przelewu krwi, przy szczęku broni oraz jęków konającego wroga. Opis bardzo poetycki, lecz rzeczywistość była dużo bardziej brudna i brutalna. Nie brano jeńców i za wszelką cenę unikano pochwycenia, więc posiadłość wokół rezydencji usiana była ciałami walczących.

Dramaturgii walki dodała burza, która rozpętała się w jednej chwili. Błyskawice rozjaśniały na krótki moment, można było dostrzec w strugach deszczu, że obie strony walczyły zaciekle, ale nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, komu sprzyja zwycięstwo.

Severus nie należał do żadnego z wcześniej wyznaczonych kilkuosobowych oddziałów atakujących ludzi Vergera. Płynnie poruszał się między walczącymi. Miał własne zadanie i nikt nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. Był zręcznym skrytobójcą i świetnym szermierzem, a teraz nadarzała się doskonała okazja, aby znów walczyć. Z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem, z wieloma naraz, to nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Unikał jednak dłuższych pojedynków, nie chciał marnować cennego czasu.

Zobaczył Billa Weasleya przemykającego się pod murem, wraz z bliźniakami, którzy bezlitośnie i szybko likwidowali każdego, kto wszedł w im w drogę. Prowadzili kogoś, zapewne jednego ze służących, wskazującego im jak najszybszą drogę na miejsce.

Kątem oka dostrzegł sylwetkę Willa Grahama. Młody pirat szedł w bezpiecznej odległości za Weasleyami, najwyraźniej pilnując ich tyłów. W pewnym momencie Graham zniknął w ciemności, ale Severus pozwolił mu działać po swojemu i skoncentrował się na tym, co sam miał zrobić.

Do piwnicy na wino wiodły dwa wejścia. Musiało być przejście do rezydencji, ale bracia nie skorzystali z niego. To zastanowiło Snape'a, lecz nie kwestionował ich wyboru. Po zejściu paru schodków, skierowali się na lewo, gdzie po szybkiej wymianie zdań, ogłuszyli swojego przewodnika, a następnie przy pomocy zręcznych palców Billa sforsowali kolejne drzwi.

Gdy weszli do środka, usłyszał głośne okrzyki wściekłości. Severus na moment zamknął oczy i przygotował się mentalnie na najgorsze, wchodząc niepostrzeżenie za swoimi wychowankami.

Wnętrze oświetlał dogasający ogarek, ale nawet w jego migoczącym świetle dostrzegł drobną, skuloną sylwetkę przykutą do muru i krew mu się zburzyła. Z zebranych przez niego informacji postać Vergera jawiła się niczym rodem z piekła. Bogaty, zdeprawowany i okrutny nawet względem swoich najbliższych, już nie wspominając o niefortunnej służbie.

Razem z Billem uwolnili w końcu chłopaka, ale było jasne, że walka o jego życie się dopiero zaczęła. Wesleyowie nie zaprotestowali, kiedy po pobieżnych oględzinach, Severus wziął nie do końca przytomnego Harry'ego na ręce i ostrożnie wyniósł go na dwór, osłaniany przez bliźniaków. Burza szalała podobnie jak bitwa na posiadłości.

Snape zwinnie unikał ataków i ewentualnych przeszkód, pewnie trzymając rannego. Przystanął na chwilę i przekrzykując harmider bitewny, szum deszczu i grzmoty rzucił zdecydowanie:

— Do środka, panowie! Mamy wiele do stracenia. Sprowadźcie Gideona za wszelką cenę.

Ciemne spojrzenie przesunęło się po twarzy Harry'ego. W rozbłyskach błyskawic wyglądała upiornie. Pobladła skóra pokryta była licznymi siniakami, zadrapaniami, ranami.

Nie pozwolił nikomu tknąć chłopaka. Gdy znaleźli się w miarę bezpiecznym wnętrzu rezydencji, nawet Hannibal nie był w stanie go przekonać, aby zostawił rannego pod czujnym okiem pozostałych Weasleyów oraz Draco. Do momentu pojawienia się brudnego, mokrego i zakrwawionego doktora Gideona w drzwiach apartamentu gościnnego, Severus nie odszedł ani na krok od łóżka, na którym leżał Harry.

 **OoO**

Hannibal zostawił Gideona i Severusa samych, wycofując się do pobliskiego apartamentu i zebrał raporty od niedawno przybyłych z pola bitwy. Burza powoli cichła, podobnie jak krwawy atak piratów za oknem. Załoga trzech statków, wśród której znajdowało się wielu doświadczonych wojowników, odniosła miażdżące zwycięstwo.

W zamieszaniu Verger próbował uciec, ale wraz kilkoma swoimi ludźmi został schwytany przez Graybacka. Nie spodobało mu się, że kapitan Lecter poruszał się po jego rezydencji jak po własnym domu. Szybko jednak pojął, że jego przeciwnik nie jest taki, jak kreowali go ludzie gubernatora. Owszem, był bestią w ludzkiej skórze, to nie podlegało dyskusji, ale z drugiej strony ta bestia dysponowała ogromną inteligencją i ciekawymi umiejętnościami. O tym wiedział już wcześniej, między innymi dlatego pragnął sprowokować Lectera. Gdy to się stało, przestało mu się to podobać.

W swej arogancji nie przypuszczał, że pirat go przechytrzy i pokona tak łatwo. W zaledwie w dwie godziny z pana na swoich włościach stał się łotrów wyjętych spod prawa więźniem. Liczył na odsiecz wojska, lecz na to musiał zapewne poczekać do świtu, a może i dłużej. Zastanawiał się, czy wysłanie Pettigrew do Crawforda było rozsądne. Pewnie nie, bo Peter zawsze przekładał własny interes nad wszystko inne. I najprawdopodobniej ten nędzny szczur wymknął się i zdradził go, nie wykonując rozkazu.

Hannibal z uwagą przyglądał się arystokracie i wszyscy obecni mogli jasno stwierdzić, że nie przypadło mu do gustu jego zachowanie. Zapewne nastąpiłaby w końcu jakaś reakcja, gdyby nie to, że w drzwiach niepewnie stanęła młoda kobieta. Ostrożnie omiotła wzrokiem osoby znajdujące się w środku i weszła. Za nią wkroczył Will Graham.

Nie wyglądał za dobrze, ale po tej bitwie, każdy jej uczestnik był przemoczony, zabrudzony błotem i krwią własną oraz przeciwników. Przyprowadzona przez niego dziewczyna szybko stanęła obok, jakby próbując się skryć przed Vergerem.

— Margot, moja kochana Margot — zaczął hrabia słodkim głosem, który brzmiał wyjątkowo nieszczerze, po czym spojrzał na nią lodowato i po chwili dodał jadowicie: — Nie byłaś mi posłuszna i dostaniesz za swoje. Durna i bezużyteczna jak każda kobieta. Chyba sam będę musiał to zrobić, bo moi ludzie pewnie liczyli na…

Niespodziewany policzek przerwał wściekłą tyradę arystokracie. Przed Vergerem stała Bellatrix w swoim zwyczajowym, męskim stroju, o wiele wygodniejszym do poruszania się w trakcie walki. W jej ręku błysnęło ostrze, które zostało przytknięte do podbródka mężczyzny.

— Jeszcze słowo, a obetnę ci nie tylko język, mości hrabio.

Verger zaczął się śmiać jak obłąkany, kompletnie ignorując piorunujące spojrzenie kapitan Lestrange. Chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy się uspokoił, ale powstrzymało go jedynie znaczące dźgnięcie w podbrzusze.

— Nasz znamienity gospodarz zapomina, w jakiej jest sytuacji — zauważył Hannibal spokojnie, a jego oczy obserwowały Margot.

Jej blada twarz nie nosiła śladów przemocy, ale mógł się założyć o dobre wino, że pod elegancką, ale prostą suknią kryła się smutna prawda. Musiała być przyzwyczajona do gwałtowności i szybkich zmian nastroju Vergera, niemniej instynktownie szukała bezpieczeństwa przy Willu. Hannibal się uśmiechnął, Graham nieświadomie i całkiem skutecznie oddzielał ją od agresywnego arystokraty.

Niestety jeden z ludzi hrabiego, rozpoznał Grahama i wraz z dwójką swoich kompanów zaczął go obrzucać mało wybrednymi wyzwiskami, a następnie, nim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać rzucił się w stronę Grahama, ale zmienił zdanie i postanowił zaatakować Hannibala przy wtórze obłąkańczego rechotu swojego mocodawcy. Do pokoju zbiegli się i inni. Nagle wywiązało się spore zamieszanie, przy pomocy którego śmiejący się mężczyzna ponownie próbował skorzystać, ale w drzwiach apartamentu zderzył się z Greybackiem. Potężny pirat wyszczerzył się groźnie, gotów do ratowania swojego kapitana, choć miał świadomość, że nie zdąży. Widział, jak dwóch ludzi atakuje Hannibala i walczy z nim dość nieudolnie. Jeden ewidentnie zamierzał zadać cios w plecy, dowódca piratów był zajęty. Bez wahania włączył się do walki i celnym ciosem powalił irytującego bogacza na ziemię. Nie patyczkował się, uderzał pewnie i mocno.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Graham zajął się problemem. Chłopak nie był stworzony do zabijania, ale było w nim coś niebezpiecznego. W takich momentach, jak ten cieszył się, że to nie on jest jego wrogiem. Walcząc, nie miał tej gracji i pewności, którą aż emanowali kapitan i pan Snape, ale i tak jego umiejętności były całkiem poprawne. Nie starał się zabić, a jedynie skutecznie ogłuszyć i obezwładnić przeciwnika. Fenrir sapnął tylko rozdrażniony, najczęściej miłosierdzie nie popłacało, ale niestety każdy musiał się tego nauczyć na własnej skórze.

Ten durny Verger zdążył wezwać posiłki, na całe szczęście nie byli to żołnierze Crawforda, bo odparcie ich wymagałoby sporo wysiłku.

 **OoO**

Will spojrzał na Hobbsa, który za wszelką cenę próbował wbić swój nóż w plecy Lectera. Od zaciętej twarz żylastego mężczyzny aż biła nieskrywana żądza mordu. Taką samą minę miał, kiedy się zorientował, kto próbował ratować _Abigail_ , z tą różnicą, że tym razem wydawał się mniejzamroczony, a w dłoni dzierżył broń.

Walka z nim nie należała do łatwych, ale z drugiej strony obaj byli już poważnie zmęczeni. Na stosunkowo małej i zamkniętej przestrzeni jednak to Will miał nieco przewagi. Może nie potrafił posługiwać się bronią białą z taką elegancją i wprawą jak Snape czy kapitan Lecter. Z nieskrywaną fascynacją podglądał wraz bliźniakami ich udawane, ćwiczebne starcia na wyspie Dantego. Obaj zdawali się doskonale przewidywać następne ruchy. Na dobrą sprawę dla niego to bardziej wyglądało jak tajemny taniec, nie walka. On bez trudu umiał zrobić użytek ze swoich dłoni oraz niewielkiego sztyletu, z którym się nie rozstawał. Wiedział, że dowódca _Chesapeake_ zamierzał go nauczyć szermierki, ale nie przywiązywał większej wagi akurat do tego kaprysu kapitana. Nie przypuszczał, aby o tym pamiętał w natłoku ostatnich wydarzeń.

Hobbs nie walczył czysto, parę razy go zranił i zaskakująco silnym kopniakiem ściął go z nóg, powalając drugim. Następnie z paskudnym zadowolonym uśmiechem ruszył na odwróconego tyłem, zajętego walką Lectera. Will chwiejnie dźwignął się z podłogi, ledwo unikając podeptania i na oślep pchnął sztyletem w kierunku Hobbsa. Ten z kolei potknął się z jękiem, próbując jednocześnie pojąć, co się stało, kiedy z jego ręki wypadł nóż. Twarz mężczyzny zastygła w grymasie bólu, zaskoczenia i moment później runął bez ducha.

Will zamarł, trzymając w zaciśniętej dłoni zakrwawiony sztylet. Nie potrafił go wypuścić. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabił. Nawet tej nocy, był o tym przekonany. Rozszerzonymi, niewidzącymi oczami patrzył na ciało Hobbsa i powiększającą się plamę krwi. Dookoła ludzie walczyli, lecz jemu się zdawało, że czas stanął i zapanowała głucha cisza.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, z oddali słyszał jakieś nawoływania i ledwie miał świadomość, że jest popychany, uderzany i kopany. Nie bronił się i nie oddawał ciosów.

Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, nim poczuł czyjąś, ciepłą dłoń na jego policzku, druga pewnie i stanowczo pozbawiła go broni. Nie był w stanie temu zapobiec, mimo że jego palce zdawały się zacisnąć na rękojeści już na zawsze. Ktoś coś do niego mówił. Dwa głosy, kobiecy i męski. Wtedy też rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Znajdował się w zupełnie innym pokoju. Jak się tu trafił, nie był do końca pewny.

Wciąż był oszołomiony i nie wszystko rozumiał. Siedział na krześle w bogato wyposażonym pokoju. Jedynie po sylwetce rozpoznał kapitan Lestrange i jej adiutanta, którzy stali w pewnej odległości, a przed sobą zobaczył Hannibala Lectera. Twarz nosiła ślady walki. Pirat uśmiechał się lekko i podsunął mu niewielkie naczynie do ust.

— Pij, powoli. Pomoże. — Posłuchał bez sprzeciwu i po pierwszym palącym łyku, zakasłał gwałtownie. Gorąco rozlało się po jego wnętrznościach, a w jego głowie nieznacznie pojaśniało. Po chwili jednak znowu zaczynało ciemnieć. Coraz bardziej.

— Co?... Gdzie?... — Próbował zapytać, ale nie potrafił zmusić swojego głosu do współpracy. Choć siedział, miał wrażenie, jakby ziemia się usuwała mu spod nóg, a on spadał w piekielną otchłań.

W tym strasznym momencie wyraźnie słyszał ciche słowa Lectera:

— Już nikt mi cię nie odbierze.

 **OoO**

Severus nie zareagował zbytnio, słysząc wyraźne odgłosy walki i krzyki na korytarzu. Zerkał jednak co pewien czas w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, jakby wyzywając potencjalnych przeciwników, aby ośmielili się wpaść do środka.

— Panowie Fred i George Weasleyowie postanowili pilnować, aby nikt nam przeszkadzał —mruknął Gideon, nie podnosząc wzroku. Miał do dyspozycji gorącą wodę i narzędzia. A niedawno spóźniona służąca doniosła więcej materiału na opatrunki.

Wspólnie dość szybko umyli, nastawili bark i usztywnili paskudnie zwichniętą kostkę, opatrzyli poważniejsze rany chłopaka, który tylko chwilami miał przebłyski świadomości.

W tych krótkich momentach wciąż nie rozpoznawał ani Snape'a, ani Gideona, próbując za wszelką cenę uwolnić się, uciec, nie zważając na ból i swoje obrażenia.

— Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że to powiem, ale powinieneś sięgnąć po swoją książkę, Severusie.

Snape uniósł tylko brew w niemym pytaniu, ale po krótkim namyśle wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta niewielką, obitą ciemnym suknem książkę. Skrywała jedną z wielu tajemnic pirata i stanowiła jego wielki skarb, którego strzegł jak oka w głowie.

Miał ją już wielu lat i nauczył się korzystać z jej dobrodziejstw podczas trudniejszych misji. Jej zawartość nieraz uratowała mu życie i pomogła szybko i czysto zlikwidować brużdżących wrogów.

Tym razem miał jej użyć, aby uśmierzyć ból i sprowadzić uzdrawiający sen, a nie śmierć. Szybko się zastanowił nad tym, jaką ma zawartość jego książka i co się przyda do tego delikatnego i precyzyjnego zadania, stając przy stole w pobliżu zapalonego specjalnie przez nich kominka. Bez zbędnej zwłoki otworzył trzymaną w dłoni książkę i spojrzał na skrupulatnie posegregowane w maleńkich woreczkach listki i nasiona oraz fiolki soków poszczególnych ziół, a następnie zaczął przygotowywać miksturę.

Miał w tym niejaką wprawę, ale do tej pory przyrządzał lub miał przy sobie gotową porcję śmiertelnej trucizny, która eliminowała wybrany cel szybko i pewnie. Owszem nieraz posiłkował się swoim sekretnym zbiorem do wyciągnięcia choroby, jednak po raz pierwszy tak wiele zależało od dobrze dobranej dawki kilku niebezpiecznych ziół.

Westchnął, zerkając na nieszczęsnego chłopaka i potrząsnął głową. Był piratem, skrytobójcą, szpiegiem, ale nie medykiem, choć zielarstwo i medycyna go niewątpliwie fascynowały. Starał się wiedzieć na ten temat jak najwięcej. Kiedy kilka minut później ponownie zerknął za siebie, Gideon uśmiechał się pod nosem, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. Po pewnym czasie podniósł się i przemył ręce w misce chłodnej wody, która stała na szafce nieopodal łóżka.

— Zajmij się resztą, przyjacielu, ja muszę rozprostować kości. — Nim Severus zdążył zaprotestować, medyk uchylił drzwi i wyszedł. To było wprost niebywałe. Zostawił go samego.

I choć zdecydowanie wolał być z Harrym sam, to jednak perspektywa samotnego zmagania się z ewentualnymi komplikacjami mu się wcale nie uśmiechała. Trzymając kubek z ciepłym naparem, przysiadł na łóżku.

Zazwyczaj to Abel zajmował się pojeniem lekarstwami praktycznie nieprzytomnych i poważnie chorych marynarzy _Chesapeake_. Severus choć zżymał się na swój obecny obowiązek, to jednak dobrze wiedział, że nikomu innemu by nie pozwolił napoić chłopaka niebezpiecznym naparem. To było nierozważne i komplikowało wiele, jednak w jakiś przedziwny sposób nie potrafił odegnać od siebie tej zaborczej, nieokiełznanej potrzeby bliskości.

Paradoksalnie, dotyk wcale zaspokajał tego pragnienia, ale wzmagał je jeszcze bardziej.

— Harry, otwórz oczy. — Delikatnie poklepał posiniaczony, blady policzek. Kiedy powieki drgnęły, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Jeszcze chwila i dam ci spać.

Mężczyzna liczył się z gwałtowną reakcją rannego, ale tym razem wydawało się, że zabrakło mu na to siły. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, kiedy silne ramię podniosło go odrobinę i praktycznie podtrzymywało jego ciężar.

Do spierzchniętych, piekących warg przytknięty został ciepły kubek i padło krótkie polecenie:

— Pij. Powoli.

Płyn nie był smaczny, jednak nie odjęto naczynia od jego ust, dopóki nie wypił oczekiwanej ilości.

Kiedy przełknął z niesmakiem ostatni łyk i opadł wreszcie na miękkie poduszki, zamknął oczy z cichym jękiem. Był tak bardzo zmęczony i obolały. Z jednej strony marzył, żeby to wszystko się okazało po prostu snem. Straszliwym snem. Z drugiej z kolei, bał się, że otworzy oczy w ciemnej celi i wszystko zacznie się od nowa. A on nie miał już sił.

Harry nawet nie był świadomy tego, że spod jego zamkniętych powiek płyną łzy, ani tym bardziej, że Snape jest tego świadkiem. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie słabości. Tym razem jednak było mu wszystko jedno.

Czyjaś dłoń głaskała uspokajająco jego głowę. Cichy głos coś mówił, ale on nie potrafił rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Mikstura, którą został napojony zaczęła działać, a ból całego ciała powoli odchodził z każdą sekundą, na to miejsce wkradały się niepostrzeżenie senność i przedziwne poczucie spokoju, radości.

Severus z uwagą obserwował chłopaka i gdy dostrzegł pierwsze łzy, znieruchomiał. Z tym na pewno nie radził sobie najlepiej, najczęściej odwracając wzrok i ignorując. Nie mógł postąpić tak tym razem. Nie mógł znieść tych łez wylewanych tak cicho. Był bezlitosnym mordercą i piratem, nie okazywał czułości, ale teraz…

Jego ręce niemal bez jego świadomego udziału uniosły lekko na w pól przytomnego, drżącego chłopaka. Powoli i ostrożnie objął rannego, mrucząc słowa pocieszenia. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry go nie rozumie, ale to nie było ważne. Ułożył go tak, aby chłopak opierał się o niego. To może był błąd, bo drobniejsza, zabandażowana dłoń natychmiast chwyciła za rękaw, próbując go zatrzymać. Z każdą upływającą sekundą palce zaciskające się na materiale rozluźniały się coraz bardziej.

Oddech Harry'ego zwolnił i się pogłębił, a na twarzy pojawił cień uśmiechu. Pirat wbrew rozsądkowi poprawił się nieznacznie i przygarnął rannego do siebie.

Dobrze wiedział, że naraża się na ewentualne przytyki ze strony Hannibala, bądź Gideona, ale odsunął tę myśl jak najdalej.

 **OoO**

Piraci. Nigdy nie była bardziej zaskoczona i jednocześnie pełna nadziei. Powróciła myślami do nieszczęsnego, kilkunastoletniego chłopca, którego więził i przesłuchiwał hrabia Mason Verger. Jej brat.

Doskonale wiedziała, do czego był zdolny, bo on nie oszczędzał nikogo. Ani swoich ludzi, najczęściej najemników spod ciemnej gwiazdy, służby, ani jej.

Serce jej się krajało na myśl o tym, jakie katusze miały pomóc zebrać mu potrzebne informacje, które z kolei hrabia drogo sprzeda gubernatorowi, dowódcy wojsk i komukolwiek innemu, kto zechce za nie zapłacić odpowiednio wysoką sumę.

Można było wiele powiedzieć o jej bracie, ale targowanie się i wyczucie towaru wyssał z mlekiem ich biednej matki.

Nie wiedziała, jak uniknęła schwytania za pierwszym razem, ale było bardzo blisko. Trójka piratów nawet pewnie nie zauważyła jej i służącej schowanych nieopodal celi.

Nie zdążyła podać mu całej porcji lekarstw, ale sądziła, że jego kompani zadbają o niego. Przemykając do rezydencji, natknęła się na jednego z nich. Młody mężczyzna wcale nie przypominał jej krwiożerczego wilka morskiego, a jego przenikliwe spojrzenie zdawało się przenikać ją na wskroś.

Poprowadził ją do środka bezpieczną drogą, pilnując, aby nikt z walczących jej nie zobaczył. Oszczędził jej widoku krwawej walki i odciągnął wbrew jej woli w chwili, kiedy jej przyjaciółka, powiernica i zarazem służąca padła na ziemię, bezlitośnie dźgnięta przez czyjeś ostrze.

Skryli się w jednym z pokoi na parterze, przeczekując bitwę. Nie rozmawiali, ale to nie było ważne. Choć próbował to przed nią ukryć, przypuszczała, że jest w mniejszym lub większym stopniu ranny.

Kiedy w końcu zaprowadził ją do kapitana Lectera, był tam jej brat. Padły nieprzyjemne, niepotrzebne słowa i wywiązała się walka, z której ktoś ją wyprowadził.

— Zostań z nią.

— Wedle rozkazu, pani kapitan. Proszę i w moim imieniu zadać parę ran.

— Nie omieszkam, Rosier.

Wszystko widziała i słyszała, ale zdawała się być jednocześnie daleko, daleko stąd. Być może zasnęła, ale nawet nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczuła czyjeś palce z wprawą rozwiązujące wiązanie sukni, ale nie wykonała ruchu, żeby powstrzymać tę osobę.

— Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale dobrze wiem, co czujesz. — Nie spodziewała się cichego, kobiecego głosu i delikatnego, uspakajającego dotyku. — Nikt nie ośmieli się więcej krzyw...

Kiedy obudziła się parę godzin później, przypomniała sobie, co zaszło minionej nocy. Była przerażona, to prawda, ale i zastanawiała się, co zrobi.

— Wolisz gdybać i tkwić w tym piekielnym miejscu, czy stawić czoła światu?

Uniosła wzrok i ujrzała niewysoką postać. Rozpoznała ją. To była jedna z niewielu kobiet, które rozporządzały pirackimi statkami. Krwawa Bellatriks Lestrange, kapitan _Czarnej Wdowy_.

— To jak, zostajesz, czy idziesz ze mną? — Piratka oparła się o framugę i przyglądała się spłoszonej dziewczynie z lekkim uśmiechem. Dostrzegła coś w jej oczach, bo się uśmiechnęła szerzej i dodała: — Jeszcze będą się lękali twojego imienia, moja droga.


	6. Rozdział szósty

**OoO**

 _Chesapeake_ niósł ich na grzbietach łaskawych jak do pory fal i bardziej doświadczeni żeglarze śmieli sądzić, że dotrą do celu, omijając gwałtowne burze i sztormy, które potrafiły zrodzić się znienacka.

Na całe szczęście po powrocie na statek nikt Severusowi nie przeszkadzał, zapewne zasługa doktora Gideona, który skutecznie powstrzymał zwłaszcza wścibskich braci Weasleyów przed zaglądaniem do niego. Draco i Blaise również dali mu spokój. Nie mógł to uwierzyć, żaden do tej pory nie wykazywał takiego posłuchu.

Widocznie bezpośrednie rozkazy i polecenia kapitana działały cuda.

Jakkolwiek cieszył się z takiego obrotu rzeczy, to jednak było wręcz podejrzane. Jednak nietypowe zachowanie młodszej części załogi _Chesapeake_ stanowiło ostatnie z obecnych zmartwień Severusa.

Dni żeglugi upływały swoim rytmem wacht i odpoczynku, a jednak czuło się rozdrażnienie ludzi. Trojka najbardziej agresywnych dostała zasłużone baty, co uspokoiło nieznacznie chęć do bitki krewkich piratów. Ale rozdrażnienie zostało. Wisiało niczym duszna mgła, zwodząca na manowce.

Snape odsunął natrętne myśli, skupiając uwagę na Harrym. Gdyby nie musiał się posiłkować swoim niekompletnym, podręcznym zbiorem nasion i startych ziół niekoniecznie służącym do ratowania życia.

Gdyby tylko uzupełnił wcześniej zapas proszku przeciwbólowego. Gideon niestety sam nie posiadał go zbyt wiele i bardzo niechętnie go podawał swoim pacjentom.

Zmaltretowany chłopak nie obudził się, odkąd napoił go miksturą przyrządzoną w rezydencji Vergera. Inaczej, budził się na krótko, ale trawiła go wysoka gorączka, a niespokojny sen wypełniały koszmarne majaki. Przez sen wołał, krzyczał rozpaczliwie, nie zważając na zdarte, zapewne niezwykle obolałe gardło. Po przebudzeniu, w tych krótkich chwilach na jawie wciąż zdawał się pozostawać w mackach koszmaru. Pozwalał się jednak napoić i nakarmić rozgotowaną, rzadką papką ugniecionej kaszy i paru strzępków mięsa i ryby z odrobiną warzyw trzymanych przez kuka na specjalną okazję. Niestety choć porcja była naprawdę skromna, to i tak nie potrafił zjeść całej na jeden posiłek.

— Na Tortudze uzupełnimy nasze zapasy — zarządził kapitan Lecter, gdy spotkali się na codziennej odprawie. Tamtejsze rejony były bezpieczne dla floty pirackiej, poza zasięgiem chciwych rąk gubernatora i wojsk Kompanii, choć niewątpliwie pozostawały pod czujną obserwacją.

Miasto bezprawia, zepsucia i rozpusty. Ale i jeden z bogatszych portów, gdzie można było sprzedać i kupić dosłownie wszystko. Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał, a co ważniejsze, nikt o niczym nie mówił, jeśli został odpowiednio przekonany. Raj dla szpiegów, skrytobójców i innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, którzy próbowali swoich sił na morzu.

Na niewielką stosunkowo wyspę ściągało rozmaite towarzystwo. Nieprzebrana masa nieudaczników, szubrawców oraz tych, co bycie piratem wyssali z mlekiem matki. Bogaci i biedni. Ci, co potrzebowali zniknąć. I znikali bez śladu.

Cóż, skoro kapitan zdecydował, na pewno miał swoje powody, niemniej Snape westchnął, zerkając na przyjaciela.

— Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy tam płynąć?

— Sam jestem ciekaw, co nas tam spotka.

Severus przeczesał dłonią włosy i oparł się o biurko Hannibala.

Miał niejasne przeczucie, że się coś wydarzy, ale sam nie wiedział co. Nie umiał opanować swojego niepokoju, ale ignorował go, zrzucając go karb ostatnich wydarzeń.

Will Graham i Harry, którzy znaleźli swoje miejsce pośród hałastry piratów. Bezpośrednio lub też nie doprowadzając do konfrontacji najpierw z Voldemortem, potem Vergerem. Tu przynajmniej się obłowili, plądrując bogatą posiadłość. Oczywiście lwia część trafiła na pokład Czarnej Wdowy, wraz Margot. Dziewczyną obiecała się zaopiekować Lestrange.

Cóż, takie przyrzeczenie z ust Belli brzmiało cokolwiek dziwnie, ale ostatnio świat rzeczywiście stanął na głowie.

A teraz Hannibal wymyślił sobie wycieczkę na Tortugę. Załoga _Chesapeake_ na pewno będzie zadowolona z paru dni uciechy i wolności, ale on tej radości nie czuł. Jedyny plus, niedaleko wschodniej części portu mieszkał zielarz, który miał bogate zbiory i choć niechętnie się z nimi rozstawał, to dla odpowiedniego klienta robił wyjątek.

W tym wypadku istotnie był odpowiednim i zaufanym nabywcą. I tam na pewno dostanie to, czego chce w zadowalających go ilościach.

— Jeśli trafimy na Sparrowa, nie będziesz taki spragniony przygody — mruknął z kąśliwym uśmiechem. — Pan Graham na pewno go zaintryguje i spróbuje ci go wykraść.

Hannibal oparł się o oparcie, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— To by było naprawdę ciekawe, przyjacielu. Will ma ukryty potencjał…

— Panie kapitanie! Severusie! — Do kajuty wpadł Draco, a za nim Blaise. Obaj byli wyraźnie zdenerwowani.

— Idziemy prosto na sztorm! — wykrzyknął Blaise, nim zrobił to młody Malfoy, który jedynie dodał ponuro po krótkiej ciszy:

— Nie uciekniemy. Burza nas dopadnie, nim zawrócimy, albo znajdziemy przystań.

 **OoO**

Istotnie choćby chcieli, to nie umknęliby przed rzęsistym, zacinającym deszczem i szalejącym wiatrem, ciskającym strugami wody przez pokład.

Nie zdążyli też w porę zwinąć żagli i całą załogą walczyli z mokrymi płachtami materiału, zabezpieczając co tylko się dało, starając jednocześnie utrzymać się na powierzchni, aby żywioł nie zatopił _Chesapeake_. W pewnym momencie Severus spojrzał w górę. Ktoś tkwił między masztami, manipulując gorączkowo przy linkach.

Weasley?! Niewiele widział, ale to chyba był Ron. Co, u licha ciężkiego, on tam wyprawiał? Utknął? Najwyraźniej.

Severus zaklął wściekle i bez namysłu ruszył na górę, jak najostrożniej się dało w tych warunkach.

 _Czekaj no, osobiście wygarbuję ci skórę!_

Z drugiej strony to mógł być ktokolwiek z załogi, kto wpadł na szalony pomysł wspinaczki po olinowaniu podczas wściekłego sztormu. Widział jedynie zarys sylwetki na w pół zgiętej w rozpaczliwej próbie utrzymania równowagi.

Nieważne, kto to był. Jak tylko znajdzie się na dole, odechce się idiocie małpowania.

Dotarcie do niego było nie lada wyczynem, ale Snape wkrótce zmagał się z potężnymi uderzeniami wiatru i strugami deszczu, które na tej wysokości były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Upadek do kłębiącej się kipieli oznaczało pewną śmierć. Wystarczyłby jeden nieostrożny krok, zbyt mocne pochylenie, zbyt słabe bądź niezgrabne złapanie lin.

Przekrzykując wodę i wiatr, próbował opanować zmęczenie i lęk, sprowadzić tamtego na pokład. W miarę bezpiecznie.

Niestety, kolejna potężna fala przelała się przez pokład, z impetem uderzając w maszty. Na całe szczęście nie złamały się, ale pękła część lin, co sprawiło, że było coraz groźniej na tej wysokości. Nieszczęsny marynarz stracił równowagę, nie zdążył się złapać i zaczął spadać. Snape patrzył na to z rozpaczliwą bezsilnością. Prawie był na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale niestety nie dał rady. Był zbyt wolny.

Żywioł jednak się nie nasycił. Chciał jeszcze jednej ofiary, ale szczęście w nieszczęściu pirat nie spadał w morską otchłań. Ratował się jak mógł. Bezskutecznie próbował zamortyzować upadek zsuwaniem się po mokrych, szorstkich, na wpół zdjętych żaglach. Musiał o coś uderzyć, bo nagle zrobiło się cicho i ciemno.

To, co jemu zdało się wiecznością, trwało zaledwie chwilę, jedną, przerażającą chwilę.

Nie słyszał nawoływań, ostrych komend, nie był świadomy pewnych rąk, które przeniosły go w bezpieczniejsze, a w każdym razie bardziej suche miejsce.

 **OoO**

 _Chesapeake_ przetrwał sztorm i, gdy po kilku godzinach wreszcie nastał świt, można było naprawdę ocenić szkody poczynione przez żywioł. Straty w ludziach, uszkodzenia okrętu dały się we znaki, ale z drugiej strony morze to była kapryśna i zmienna pani. Kto prowadził życie żeglarza, wiedział, jak niewiele wystarczy, aby ujawniła swoje okrutne, nieprzejednane oblicze.

Will nie miał doświadczenia, ale przez ostatnie tygodnie pośród piratów zdążył się nasłuchać wielu mrożących krew w żyłach opowieści, które nie miały zapewne żadnego potwierdzenia w rzeczywistości, a jednak poprzez irracjonalny lęk wymuszały bogobojny szacunek wobec żywiołu.

Doktor Gideon jeszcze w trakcie szalejącej burzy starał się doglądać tych, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób ponieśli uszczerbek na zdrowiu i zostali mu przyniesieni przez kompanów.

Gdy został wezwany do kajuty oficerskiej, już miał ostro przypomnieć, że pacjent równie dobrze może być przeniesiony do obszernego pomieszczenia pod pokładem, gdzie znajdowali się pozostali poszkodowani.

Poszedł jednak tak szybko, jak mógł, zostawiając rannych. Zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym spoczywał… Snape. Blady i krwawiący. Nieprzytomny. Nie pozwolił sobie na marnowanie czasu i szybko wydawał polecenia i domagał się wyjaśnień.

— Ty skończony durniu! — mamrotał, kiedy zdyszany Draco zdał relację, co się stało.

Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Harry'ego wyjrzał Will Graham i sapnął, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się Snape.

Szybko zdjęto z niego przemoczone, podarte ubranie i oczom trójki ukazał się przykry obraz. Mimo najszczerszych chęci pomocy, Draco musiał wracać wesprzeć tych, co wciąż zmagali się z szalejącą burzą.

Will jednak spojrzał na medyka z niemym pytaniem. Pomagał i pracował na statku, imając się wielu zajęć, ale nigdy wcześniej nie asystował Gideonowi, który sprawnie badając i sprawdzając pacjenta, rzekł cicho, jakby do siebie samego:

— Severus Snape jest jednym z najbardziej upartych drani, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem okazję poznać. Jak tylko oprzytomnieje, trudno go będzie w łóżku zatrzymać.

Kolejne godziny nie były łaskawe dla nikogo z załogi _Chesapeake,_ ale w końcu sztorm osłabł i statek wpłynął na spokojniejsze wody.

Wraz z brzaskiem rozpoczęto szacowanie i pierwsze próby tymczasowego załatania uszkodzeń okrętu. Jednocześnie opatrzono rannych, umarłych natomiast oddano straszliwemu żywiołowi, który odebrał im życie.

Dopiero, gdy kapitan był zadowolony, pozwolił zarządzić krótki odpoczynek, wyznaczając jednocześnie ludzi do wachty. Piraci bez słowa podporządkowali się rozkazom, byli na to zbyt strudzeni wypadkami nocy. Na duchu podniosło ich powiadomienie o kursie, jaki podjął _Chesapeake_. Perspektywa krótkiego przystanku na Tortudze jakby przydała piratom animuszu.

Swoje obowiązki wykonywali z nową energią, już niemal czując stały ląd pod stopami.

Kapitan znalazł jednak drogę do kajut oficerskich, gdzie leżał Severus. Gdy usłyszał relację doktora Gideona, zrozumiał, że jego najbliższy przyjaciel miał niebywałe wprost szczęście w nieszczęściu. Obrażenia były poważne, ale nie zagrażały życiu, a co najważniejsze wedle opinii medyka nie powinny mieć trwałych skutków. Z wyjątkiem zwichniętego biodra i połamanych żeber, które zapewne będą mu dokuczać przez jakiś czas.

Hannibal potrząsnął głową. Jak tylko Severus dojdzie do siebie i będzie w stanie unieść oręż, oberwie za głupotę i bezsensowne narażanie życia. Powinien dostać solidne baty, jak każdy idiota w takiej sytuacji, jednak w jego przypadku nie odniosłyby oczekiwanego rezultatu. Za dobrze go znał.

Na razie jednak widok jego poobijanej, podrapanej, zroszonej kropelkami potu twarzy budził koszmarne wspomnienia, które kapitan Lecter koniecznie chciał wymazać z pamięci.

— Jutro będzie zrzędził, że się ruszyć nie może, kapitanie — uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco Gideon.

— Zadbam, aby miał co robić — odparł Hannibal. — A jak tam pozostali pacjenci, doktorze?

— Część z nich wydobrzeje nim dopłyniemy do brzegu, dwóch straciło po jednej stopie. Nie dało się ich uratować, ale rekompensata złagodzi ból utraty kończyny. Fred Weasley cierpi z powodu paskudnego wstrząśnienia, pozostali mniej lub bardziej poobijani, ale cali.

Hannibal podszedł do uchylonych drzwi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i dyskretnie zajrzał do środka. Harry miał zamknięte oczy, ale jego oddech zdradzał, że nie śpi głęboko, ale nie dręczyły go majaki. Will natomiast spał nadzwyczaj mocno i spokojnie. Półleżał na posłaniu chłopaka w dość niewygodnej pozycji i obejmował drobniejszą sylwetkę.

— Severus będzie zazdrosny — mruknął Gideon.

— Severus nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć — odpowiedział kapitan Lecter, wracając do łóżka przyjaciela.

 **OoO**

Wśród załogi krążyły niestworzone historie szeptane dla zabicia czasu. Wiele z nich dotyczyły Severusa Snape'a. Jedna z nich mówiła, że to on jest tym czartem, który posiadł dusze piratów pod wodzą kapitana Lectera w zamian za pomyślność i wielkie skarby czekające gdzieś, gdzie jedynie on i Hannibal mogą dotrzeć. Inna przedstawiała go jak zbiegłego księcia, ukrywającego swoje pochodzenie i straszną tajemnicę z przeszłości - niewątpliwie potworną zbrodnię.

Jakkolwiek plotki takie i podobne bajania to w większości stek bzdur, to zawsze się znajdzie w nich ziarno prawdy. Maleńkie i mocno zniekształcone.

Hannibal spojrzał na nieprzytomnego przyjaciela i powiedział ściszonym głosem:

— Nawet nie waż się tego zrobić, Severusie. Pamiętasz, co przyrzekliśmy sobie odnaleźć, nim dokonają się nasze dni? Na twoim miejscu nie łamałbym tej obietnicy.

Przez chwilę obserwował rannego i wkrótce ku swojemu zadowoleniu dostrzegł coś, co nie mogło być uznane za mimowolny grymas.

— Drań…

Wyszeptane z najwyższym trudem słowo wywołało uśmiech kapitana.

— Zgadza się. Drań, który wybije ci z tego durnego łba bieganie po linach w czasie sztormu, jak tylko wstaniesz z łoża boleści.

Hannibal nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Przyłożył dłoń do policzka rannego i westchnął, widząc, że Severus ponownie zasnął. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak mało brakowało, aby stracił kogoś, kogo kochał jak rodzonego brata.

A jednak miał pewność, że Severus potrzebuje jedynie czasu, żeby wrócić do zdrowia. Ufał nie tyle zdolnościom doktora Gideona, które były wyjątkowe, ile sile instynktu przetrwania swojego przyjaciela. Nie znał nikogo, kto tyle razy zaglądałby śmierci w twarz i wychodził z tego spotkania prawie bez szwanku.

Ciało Severusa Snape'a znaczyły blizny, nigdy ich specjalnie nie krył, ale i nie był chętny zdradzić swoją przeszłość. Kapitan Lecter znał sporą część tej historii, uczestniczył w niej, ale były sekrety, których przyjaciel mu nie wyjawił, a on nie próbował ich odkrywać.

Dobrze wiedział, że pewne rzeczy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego w nieodpowiednim momencie. Severus zazdrośnie strzegł swych tajemnic i niezwykle rzadko do nich nawiązywał. Niektóre wspomnienia wciąż pozostawały bolesną, otwartą raną mimo upływu czasu. Uwolnić się od nich wcale nie było tak prosto.

Hannibal wrócił myślami do chwili, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył go w tawernie. Severus pił wtedy i obserwował gwarne otoczenie z tą samą nieufnością, co on. Z początku mijali się wzrokiem niczym samotne drapieżniki. Czujnie i podejrzliwie trzymali się na dystans, choć bez niepotrzebnej agresji.

Siedzieli niezbyt blisko siebie, ale wraz z napływem podpitej klienteli zmniejszali stopniowo przestrzeń w niewielkiej tawernie, żeby koniec końców usiąść przy jednym stole w ciemnym kącie. Dwie butelki zaskakująco dobrego, jak na ten lokal, wina wystarczyły do nawiązania konwersacji, a także nici sympatii.

Los zetknął ich razem i nie pozwolił, aby się rozdzielili. Towarzystwo Severusa było wymagające, ale z drugiej strony dawało wiele satysfakcji. Hannibal nauczył się doceniać szczerość i cięty język kompana.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Znali się wystarczająco długo, aby wybaczyć pewne skazy na charakterze, jakie obaj nosili i wzajemnie przewidzieć tok rozumowania w danej sytuacji. Czasem obaj podejmowali ogromne ryzyko, aby wyjść z tarczą, jak to mawiali starożytni.

 **OoO**

Severus starał się leżeć w bezruchu, ale nawet zaczerpniecie powietrza graniczyło z agonią. Pęknięte, albo złamane żebra. Potworny ból promieniował też z biodra, choć już nie w takim stopniu, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy. Nie do końca był pewien, czy czasem nie jest to zasługą paru łyków zaprawionego rumu, którym został napojony przez Hannibala po przełknięciu lekkiego posiłku. Podobną papką on sam karmił Harry'ego.

— Chłopak… — wykrztusił słabo, na granicy snu.

— Nasz dzielny, młody kompan ma się już dużo lepiej, przyjacielu. Wciąż jest słaby jak kocię ale nie sposób go utrzymać w łóżku.

— Dlatego trzeba sięgać po niecne metody. Całkiem jak w twoim przypadku, Severusie. — Do rozmowy wtrącił się Gideon, który znalazł się przy swoim pacjencie i zbadał go pobieżnie, ignorując protesty.

Hannibal przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem, Severus zaciekle walczył z ogarniającą go sennością i doktorem, który bez kłopotu poradził sobie z nim i mruknął:

— Za każdym razem to samo.

Słysząc kroki za sobą, obrócili się obaj. W progu zobaczyli Harry'ego podpieranego dyskretnie przez Draco. Malfoy wyraźnie nie był z tego zadowolony, ale pewnie wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania.

Harry stał na własnych nogach jedynie chyba dzięki uporowi i niezłomności. Oddychał ciężko, blady, z twarzą zroszoną potem.

— A ty tu czego, chłopcze? — zapytał kapitan i choć w jego głosie nie było słychać krzty złości, ani cienia groźby, to wszyscy zauważyli wzdrygnięcie, którego Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać. — Miałeś spać.

Gideon posłał młodzieńcom podejrzliwe, przenikliwe spojrzenie, którego Draco nie wytrzymał i spuścił wzrok. Uśmiech Hannibala był ledwie dostrzegalny. Młody Malfoy nie miał na statku niskiej pozycji, jego spryt oraz niespotykana wśród zwykłych piratów ogłada, wiedza teoretyczna miały swoją wartość, choć czasem trzeba było go nieco przytemperować i przypomnieć mu jego miejsce.

Kapitan Lecter znał swoją załogę, jej zalety jak i wady. Najczęściej wielu z jej członków. wymagało stanowczego wyciągania konsekwencji i bezwzględnego karania występków. Czasem jednak nie sięgał do podobnych metod, a do czegoś, co było niezwykle uciążliwe dla delikwenta, choć inni by nie uznali tego za karę.

Tym razem uznał, że tak postąpi względem Draco. I nawet wiedział, gdzie go wysłać.

Młody Malfoy zdał się zauważyć jego minę, bo mimowolnie się cofnął.

W tym samym czasie Harry tłumaczył się bardzo mgliście, dlaczego nie odpoczywa wbrew poleceniom doktora Gideona. Wkrótce jednak było jasne, że składanie wyjaśnień wyczerpało jego siły do cna i, nim je złożył do końca, runął na podłogę. Gdy nie szybka reakcja kapitana, rozbiłby sobie głowę.

Medyk natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, z niezadowoleniem kręcąc głową.

— Draco, jutro rano zameldujesz się u Zgredka. To twój przydział na najbliższy tydzień i nie, pobyt na Tortudze go nie obejmuje, ani nie zezwalam na to, abyś do kuchni w zastępstwie posłał Blaise'a, czy to jasne?

Malfoy zaciął wargi i kiwnął głową.

Przydział zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Kuchnia to był rejon, gdzie wolał się nie zapuszczać. Zgredek osobliwością nawet wśród załogi Chesapeake. Nie za wysoki, żylasty pirat nie lubił opuszczać swojego królestwa i niechętnie dopuszczał do niego innych. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły był Ron Weasley, który od jakiegoś czasu mu pomagał. Najmłodszy z rudzielców może za dużo gadał i do bitki, zanim pomyślał, to jednak bez słowa sprzeciwu asystował przy szykowaniu strawy dla całej załogi. Jedynym z minusów pracy w kuchni było to, że kuk i jego podkomendni jedli na samym końcu. Niemniej najwidoczniej Zgredek miał odpowiednie do tego oko, bo nawet Ron, którego żołądek zdawał się nie mieć dna, nie narzekał zanadto, że chodzi głodny.

Nie darzyli się sympatią, ale nie byli uważani za wrogów. Zdarzało się, że niechętnie oddawali sobie wzajemnie przysługi, starając się spłacić ewentualny dług jak najprędzej. Z czasem przerodziło się to w przedziwną relację.

Pomagali sobie w ten czy inny sposób, ale robili to, unikając wścibskich spojrzeń.

Na co dzień nie zamieniali więcej niż parę uszczypliwych uwag, a ich niegroźne droczenie się traktowane było z przymrużeniem oka przez resztę.

A teraz będzie musiał znieść towarzystwo Rona przez cały tydzień. Draco zgrzytnął zębami, zerkając na nieprzytomnego Harry'ego.

 _To nie moja wina. Nic przecież nie zrobiłem_.

 **OoO**


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**OoO**

Zielarz siedział w kantorku i przyrządzał swoje mikstury, doglądał skrupulatnie zebranych ingrediencji i dbał, aby nie straciły na swoich właściwościach na kolejnych etapach przygotowywanych mikstur. W jego zbiorach można było znaleźć wszelakie, mniej lub bardziej niebezpieczne w nieodpowiednich rękach tynktury, amulety i rozmaite nasiona oraz zioła w postaci suszonej bądź sproszkowanej.

Jedno spojrzenie na klienta wystarczało zazwyczaj, aby się przekonać o tym, czy jest w stanie zapłacić za żądany towar. Choć wysokie ceny odstraszały potencjalnych kupujących, to jednak niewielki sklep odwiedzało dość sporo zainteresowanych.

Zwłaszcza ostatnio przybywało chętnych na jego specyfiki i amulety. Ci, których było na to stać i przekonali o tym zielarza, mogli zerknąć na przedmioty, które były warte specjalnej uwagi.

Piracki port dawał sporo możliwości handlem rzeczy zdobytych nie do końca legalną drogą, ale zielarz dbał, aby był wolny od wszelkich podejrzeń, szpiegów i usłużnych, chciwych ludzi nie brakowało. Zresztą w większości z takich przypadków był jedynie pośrednikiem.

Przeważnie to ludzie przynosili mu rozmaite ploteczki i w dużej mierze przeinaczone wieści z tego, co się dzieje. Tym razem jednak powtarzała się jedna informacja. Na Tortugę ściągało mnóstwo pirackich statków, a to oznaczało, że najpewniej szykuje się zebranie Rady. Nikt nie miał pewności, nad czym kapitanowie będą obradować.

Nie zapowiadało się, żeby w porcie pojawiła się _Nagini_ obok wielu znamienitych okrętów głównych poszczególnych kapitanów, co przyjmowano raczej z ulgą.

Zielarz przypuszczał jednak, że radość ta jest mocno przedwczesna. Riddle najpewniej uzna to za afront i spróbuje się zemścić na tych, którzy go wykluczyli niezależnie od tego, że powodem pominięcia go w naradzie są jego własne silne destrukcyjne zapędy.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało dość brutalnie skrzypnięcie drzwi.

Do sklepu weszło trzech mężczyzn, jeden z nich zachowywał się dość głośno, co zwróciło uwagę kupca. Pirata, który niedawno zszedł na ląd, mógł rozpoznać na odległość. Zastanawiał się, kto i po co ich tu przysłał, ale wkrótce wyszedł do nich, jeden lub dwa z ich głosów wydały mu się przedziwnie znajome, a jednak nie do końca wiedział.

— Czym mogę służyć, panowie?

Jeden z piratów stanął naprzeciw niego i przez pewien czas przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie.

— Lupin? Remus Lupin? Niemożliwe, ty zginąłeś…

Zielarz zaskoczony cofnął się o krok i sam wbił wzrok w mówiącego. Istotnie twarz wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma, podobnie jak głos.

— Black? — wyrzucił po chwili kompletnie nieprzygotowany na reakcję tamtego. Został gwałtownie zagarnięty w silne ramiona i mocno poklepany po plecach. W końcu pirat odsunął go nieco na odległość ramion. Zrobił to jednak bardzo niechętnie.

— Ten przystojniejszy i zabawniejszy. Regulusa pamiętasz. Nic się nie zmienił, zrzęda i mruk. Jedyny plus jego towarzystwa – zawsze ma pieniądze, no prawie zawsze, więc nie możesz odmówić naszemu zaproszeniu. Z kolei ten młodzian przy drzwiach to Will Graham, nowy kompan, równie urodziwy, co utalentowany w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. — Syriusz błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu przy okrzykach udawanego gniewu swojego brata. — Nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki, przyjacielu. Myślałem, że już się nie spotkamy na tym świecie. Musimy się napić za to, że w piekle nas jeszcze nie chcą.

Remus skinął głową i przed oczami miał istotnie Syriusza Blacka, z tym samym zaraźliwym, psotnym uśmiechem co dobre kilka lat wcześniej.

Sam się uśmiechnął. Syriusz i Regulus wchodzili sobie w słowo co parę chwil, co budziło w nim całkiem odległe, niemal zapomniane, beztroskie wspomnienia.

— Zanim pójdziecie do tawerny, panowie,potrzebujemy paru rzeczy — cichy i rzeczowy ton Grahama przerwał przekomarzanie się braci Blacków i ich rozmowę z zielarzem.

 **OoO**

Hannibal szedł wąską uliczką, zręcznie manewrując między rozmaitymi przeszkodami, a za nim podążał wyraźnie strapiony doktor Gideon.

— Rozchmurz się, przyjacielu — rzekł kapitan, zerkając na niego przez ramię. — Zarówno ty jak i Severus dostaniecie potrzebne proszki. Will już tego przypilnuje.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche prychnięcie i po chwili milczenia medyk westchnąwszy, odparł:

— W to akurat nie wątpię, kapitanie. Obawiam się jedynie, że wysłanie z nim Blacków, opóźni dostarczenie niezbędnych lekarstw.

— Jeśli tak będzie, nie chcę być w ich skórze. Severus jest w paskudnym humorze.

Istotnie, Snape nie mógł się poruszać tak szybko jak przed upadkiem wypominanym mu nieustannie przez Hannibala, a mimo to uparcie ignorował polecenia medyka, aby się nie forsował i odpoczywał. Na szczęście posłuchał rozkazu kapitana Lectera w sprawie uzupełnienia braków niezbędnych środków leczniczych i nie domagał się, żeby to on odwiedził znajomego kupca.

Weasleyowie objęli go opieką, która najwyraźniej go irytowała bardziej niż zwykle, a jednak banda rudzielców nie przejmowała się zanadto ostrymi uwagami i ciągłym besztaniem. Inni marynarze, zazwyczaj skorzy do gwałtownych wymian słownych, schodzili mu z oczu. Cierpliwości starczało mu dla jednej osoby, Harry'ego, a chłopak ze swojej strony starał się jak mógł, aby nie dać Snape'owi powodów do rozgniewania. Nie końca mu się udawało, ale nie został ukarany, jakby się tego mógł spodziewać.

Z racji, że skromny zapas proszku przeciwbólowego, który by się przydał jak nigdy, był praktycznie na wyczerpaniu, poszkodowani w czasie burzy tłumili dokuczliwy ból alkoholem, jednak i tu Severus wykazywał się dość niezwykłą u marynarzy powściągliwością.

Stąd też cała załoga cieszyła się, kiedy przybili do portu, byleby szybko umknąć sprzed oczu rozeźlonego pirata.

Teoretycznie Severus powinien zostać na statku, ale wymusił na Weasleyach, żeby pozwolili Draco zabrać go na ląd. Dobrze wiedział, że młodemu Malfoyowi potrzebny będzie oddech po dwóch, trzech dniach spędzonych w kuchni w towarzystwie Zgredka i Rona.  
Zwłaszcza po tych paru opowieściach, które usłyszał od tego ostatniego.  
Nakazał Weasleyom opiekę nad Harrym, bo nie widział powodu, aby chłopak nie zszedł na ląd. Pod okiem rudzielców nic mu się nie powinno stać. Jego wychowankowie mogli bez trudu mogli schować go w tylko sobie znajomym miejscu w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Na to niestety trzeba było się przygotować, a Severus chciał uniknąć ponownego schwytania chłopaka przez nieprzyjaciół. Niewola u Vergera zostawiła aż nazbyt wiele śladów nie tylko na jego ciele.

Zostawiwszy młodzieńca z Weasleyami, pokuśtykał wsparty na ramieniu Draco i Blaise'a pod adres, gdzie zbierała się Rada.

 **OoO**

Kilkanaście postaci siedziało przy długim stole. Obrady rady kapitańskiej dotyczyły kwestii, które miały wpływ na całą piracką brać. Ataki Voldemorta na poszczególne okręty i łupież własności innych kapitanów stawały się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe. Riddle nie pojawił się i nie wyjaśnił swojego postępowania, więc zostały podjęte przeciw niemu odpowiednie kroki.  
Hannibal nie był usatysfakcjonowany decyzjami Rady, ale niestety nikt poza nim nie dostrzegał niebezpieczeństwa współpracy Toma ze szpiegami gubernatora bądź Kompanii na szkodę swoich kompanów. Niestety niewiele mógł zdziałać bez poparcia kilku osób, które jednak nie były zainteresowane. Gdy pod koniec pierwszej części zebrania dotarł Severus i wszedł wsparty na ramieniu Draco Malfoya, niemal natychmiast doktor Gideon pozwolił mu zająć miejsce u boku kapitana Lectera i znikł z młodym Malfoyem.

— Nie ufasz moim talentom dyplomatycznym? — Severus jedynie spojrzał na niego i odparł po chwili z kąśliwym uśmiechem:

— Ufam, Hannibalu, ale wiem też, jak prędko potrafisz urządzić krwawą łaźnię, gdy ktoś da ci do tego powód.

Tym razem to kapitan Lecter zmrużył oczy wyraźnie niezadowolony z tej uwagi, a widząc znaczący, złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy kompana, pokręcił głową.  
Obrady pirackiej Rady nie trwały długo. Kapitanowie nie należeli do cierpliwych słuchaczy i znudzeni przydługimi przemowami zażądali przerwy.

— Zajrzyjmy do "Pod rogami czarta", albo "Wisielca" bo istotnie na trzeźwo trudno tego słuchać.  
Severus skinął jedynie głową.

W "Pod rogami czarta" natknęli się na młodych Weasleyów, którzy wyglądali na wzburzonych i strapionych. Fakt, że Charlie miał mord w oczach, a bliźniacy nie flirtowali bezwstydnie z dziewczętami tam usługującymi, zaintrygował obu piratów.  
Podchodząc bliżej, dostrzegli Harry'ego siedzącego pomiędzy rudzielcami. To niby nie dziwiło tak bardzo, jednak zastanawiający był stan chłopaka – wyglądał na oszołomionego i z lekka zaczerwienionego. Severus bez słowa podszedł do niego i powąchał zawartość jego kubka, a następnie skosztował. Słaby, rozcieńczony rum, ale czymś zaprawiony.

Nie spodobały mu wnioski, do których doszedł, a sądząc po minie Hannibala, on też zrozumiał, co i dlaczego wzburzyło rudzielców.

Kątem oka dostrzegł kogoś półleżącego w kącie na stoliku. C Posłał znaczące spojrzenie swoim wychowankom.

— Zostawiliśmy go tylko na parę chwil.

Snape i kapitan Lecter porozumieli się bez słów i każdy z nich trzepnął Weasleyów stojących w zasięgu ręki w tył głowy. Towarzyszył temu okrzyk zaskoczenia i głośny rechot pozostałych bywalców „Pod rogami czarta".

— Musieliśmy go nieco spacyfikować, bo się rzucał jak Ron na żarcie.

Pomruk protestu i nieudana próba wstania była jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony Harry'ego. Opadając z powrotem na ławę między Ronem a Charliem, wypuścił głośno powietrze i oparł głowę na ramieniu starszego z Weasleyów. Ron z psotnym uśmiechem coś powiedział mu ściszonym głosem. Coś, co wzbudziło wesołość jego braci.

— Nie jessssdem! — zaperzył się Harry, ponownie próbując wstać.

Charlie poklepał go po ramieniu i nie kryjąc uśmiechu, zganił młodszego brata.

— Ron, zostaw go. Nie musi nic robić i nic nie musi udowadniać. — Severus pokręcił głową, manipulacji Weasleyów nie należało ulegać. Harry wiedział o tym, to jednak w obecnym stanie zdawał się być rozsierdzony insynuacjami rudzielców, niezależnie od tego, czy były prawdziwe czy też nie. — My i tak wiemy swoje.

Ostatnie zdanie przeważyło szalę. To, co nastąpiło potem zaskoczyło wszystkich, jednak większość bywalców tawerny zapamiętała zupełnie co innego. Bójkę, która skutecznie zatarła w zamroczonych alkoholem umysłach pewien nie do końca stosowny wyskok młodego pirata.

Zostawiając Severusa z przekomarzającymi się rudzielcami, Hannibal powoli podszedł do półleżącej na stole postaci i szturchnął ją niby przypadkiem. Mężczyzna drgnął nieznacznie, ale nie podniósł się. Wkrótce obok kapitana Lectera stanął Bill i, omiatając wzrokiem otoczenie, mruknął do niego:

— Myśleli, że Harry będzie łatwym celem, ale się przeliczyli. Za dużo czasu spędza z bliźniakami, panem Blackiem i Malfoyem.

Lecter zerknął w stronę swoich młodych kompanów, którzy chichotali i raz po raz drażnili Harry'ego. Parsknął, obserwując chłopaka. Skutki niewoli u Vergera były wciąż widoczne, zarówno na ciele, jak i duszy młodego, niedoświadczonego pirata, ale towarzystwo wybranych osób z załogi _Chesapeake_ zdawało się mieć dobroczynny na niego wpływ.

— Ktoś usiłował uprowadzić mojego człowieka. — Hannibal wypuścił wolno powietrze. Podobne sprawy nie były takie rzadkie, ale odebrał to jako osobistą zniewagę. Zdarzało się, że marynarze, zwłaszcza młodzi, lub niedoświadczeni ginęli bez śladu, co nie budziło zaskoczenia. Zastępcę łatwo było znaleźć, gorzej z zaginionym. Jednak odkąd on objął dowództwo nad okrętem nie zanotował takiej sytuacji. Pogardliwie spojrzał na postać półleżącą na stole i dodał: — Zastanawiam się tylko na czyje zlecenie? Chętnie się tego dowiem.

Ostatnie zdanie kapitan Lecter wypowiedział głosem, który sprawił, że Billa przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz. Nie chciał być w skórze nieszczęśnika, który sprowokował w ten sposób Rozpruwacza z _Chesapeake_. Sam zgrzytnął zębami. Potrafił sobie bez trudu wyobrazić, w jakim celu Harry miał zniknąć i dokąd trafić.

Życie wcale nie jest tak cenne, za jakie uchodzi.

Kapitan posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie i Bill bez słowa podniósł mężczyznę, podążając z nim za dowódcą na tyły tawerny.

Nie widział, co się stało, ale do jego uszu doszła nagła cisza, a potem głośne okrzyki, gwizdy. Oklaski. Jakaś część jego pragnęła wrócić i sprawdzić, co się stało, lecz dobrze wiedział, że powinien wykonać niewypowiedziany rozkaz kapitana. W obecnej sytuacji każda niesubordynacja mogła spotkać się co najmniej z niezadowoleniem, a tego z całą pewnością chciał uniknąć.

W ciemnym zaułku rozległy się zduszone krzyki.

 **OoO**

Zgredek nie należał do widocznych członków załogi. Nie stronił od walki i znakomicie walczył wręcz, ale szybko znikał i chronił się w swoim królestwie.

Uznany za dziwaka i odludka, to on najczęściej padał ofiarą ataków i okrutnych żartów za rządów poprzedniego kapitana, który nie widział w tym nic złego. Określał to rozrywką i pokazaniem dziwolągowi, gdzie jego miejsce. Gdy dowództwo przejął Hannibal wystarczył jeden podobny wyskok, a wszyscy się przekonali, że sytuacja uległa całkowitej zmianie.

Załoga wciąż żartowała i droczyła się z nim, ale tym razem odpłacał się pięknym za nadobne.

W kuchni do pomocy miał Rona Weasleya, głośnego i roztrzepanego chłopaka, który jednak okazał się całkiem przydatny. Nie spodziewał się tego.

Zanim przybyli do Tortugi, do pomocy kapitan przydzielił mu młodego Malfoya. Gdy kuk został o tym poinformowany, z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie. To nazwisko nie kojarzyło mu się zbyt dobrze, choć Draco, nawet będąc zarozumiałym, bezczelnym smarkaczem, nie robił mu dotąd większych kłopotów.

Po dwóch dniach nadzorowania go i wydawania poleceń, musiał stwierdzić jedno – jak chce to potrafi. Obyło się bez specjalnych zgrzytów i strat, choć najbardziej poszkodowany okazał się Malfoy, dla którego zwykłe obieranie i krojenie zdało się być śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym zajęciem.

— Taki z ciebie pirat, Malfoy? — parsknął Ron, kręcąc głową i zręcznie unikając ataku rozzłoszczonego Draco.

Słysząc ten ton, Zgredek westchnął, nie uśmiechało mu się wejść między tych dwóch czupurnych młokosów. Obaj byli porywczy i żądni udowodnienia swojej pozycji, niemniej w kuchni to on rządził. Nie miał czasu na kłótnie i docinki, ani tym bardziej na godzenie waśni. Szybko usadził obu, wyznaczył zadania, które zmusiły ich do współpracy.

A potem dobili do portu i Zgredek musiał przypilnować uzupełnienia zapasów.

 **OoO**

Harry westchnął cicho. Posłanie, na którym leżał, było wygodne do tego stopnia, że aż się nie chciało z niego wstawać. Nie musiał, a jednak przyzwyczajenie było silniejsze. Wciąż był słaby, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Przynajmniej starał się tego nie okazywać. Niestety doktor Gideon i kapitan na pewno będą mieć teraz na niego oko. Udało mu się namówić Draco Malfoya, aby zajrzeli do rannego Snape'a, tyle pamiętał z całą pewnością. Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie twarze kapitana Lectera i medyka, których zastali przy łóżku ich kompana. Musiał runąć na podłogę jak długi. W takim momencie?

Coś mu umykało. Tylko nie wiedział co dokładnie. Coś bardzo ważnego.

Potem przybyli do lądu, Tortuga okazała się być kolorowa i głośna.

Obrócił głowę na poduszkach i ku swemu przerażeniu zauważył, że leży obok Severusa Snape'a. Zerwał się do siadu, wodząc wzrokiem zaskoczony po wnętrzu. To nie mogła być kajuta, okna zdawały się być w złych miejscach. W tym samym momencie uderzył w niego potworny ból głowy, całego ciała, a z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać i opadł z powrotem na posłanie.

— Miło, żeś się zbudził, Harry — głos Snape'a ociekał wprost czymś niebezpiecznym. Nie umiał tego nazwać, ale doskonale pamiętał fałszywą łagodność ze strony Dursleyów, na którą czasem się dawał nabrać, kiedy był młodszy i naiwnie wierzył, że wreszcie spotka go coś dobrego.

Tym razem było to coś innego.

Chłopak próbował przełknął twardą gulę, która utkwiła mu w gardle, lecz usta miał suche, a do przykrych wrażeń doszły mdłości targające jego wnętrznościami.

Nic nie rozumiał.

Cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny i szczerze mówiąc, nie przypominał sobie, aby zrobił coś złego. Choć z poprzedniego dnia niewiele pamiętał, to chyba nie zdążył…

Zgiął się gwałtownie i jęknął żałośnie, kiedy żołądek wykonał ostrą woltę i omal jego zawartość nie znalazła się na podłodze przy łóżku.

— I pomyśleć, że parę godzin temu miałem chęć cię osobiście oćwiczyć. — Severus westchnął ciężko, za co los go tak karał? Przytrzymał jedną ręką chłopaka, żeby ten nie zsunął się na podłogę, doradzając mu jednocześnie: — Pochyl się bardziej, tam powinien być pusty nocnik.

Na całe szczęście nie musiał wstawać, aby mu pomóc. Zresztą nawet gdyby biodro i żebra nie dokuczały mu paskudnie, to i tak wiedział, że nie za wiele się jego pomoc zda. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Na dobrą sprawę, byłby obrzydliwie wprost bogaty, jeśli udałoby mu się kiedykolwiek wymyślić miksturę pozwalającą pozbyć się natychmiastowo i skutecznie niepożądanych skutków korzystania z dobrodziejstw trunków.

Jednak to akurat nigdy się nie spełni, choć Harry zdawał się owego cudownego leku potrzebować. Zaczął drżeć, a wkrótce i kaszleć. Severus westchnął tylko i skrzywił, gdy drobniejszym ciałem targnęły gwałtowne torsje i chłopak rozpaczliwie walczył, żeby złapać oddech.

Kiedy w końcu z trudem opadł z powrotem na poduszki, jego blada twarz zroszona była kropelkami potu, po policzkach wolno spływały łzy, które nie dość prędko starł drżącą dłonią, a następnie przytknął ją na chwilę do ust. Oddychał ciężko przez uchylone wargi, pojękując i posapując.

Snape przyglądał się mu uważnie, zauważył pewne podobieństwo pomiędzy tym, jak Harry wyglądał teraz, dysząc, najwyraźniej mocno strudzony obecną niedyspozycją, a jak poprzedniego wieczora, gdy niespodziewanie wstąpił w niego jakiś diabeł. Naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że zamroczony zaprawionym rumem Harry rzuci się na niego i jak w pierwszej chwili oczekiwał ciosu, to bardzo szybko się okazało, że się mylił.

Chłopak przyciągnął go za poły kaftana i wpił się w niego ustami. W tawernie zapanowała nagła cisza, a potem rozległ się rechot i rozochocone okrzyki pijanych bywalców. Snape nawet gdyby chciał go odepchnąć, to stał jak dotknięty przedziwną niemocą. Był kompletnie oszołomiony, co nie zdarzało mu się praktycznie nigdy. Jego własne ramiona objęły Harry'ego i, zamiast go odsunąć, przyciągnęły mocno. Oddawał pocałunek z jeszcze większą zaciekłością i pasją. W tym momencie nie liczyło nic prócz tych niewprawnych, ale zachłannych warg, mniejszych dłoni, które przyciągały go, łapiąc, co zdołały chwycić. O dziwo, zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, że Harry szarpał i ciągnął go za kosmyki ciemnych włosów. Severus bez większego trudu mógł przejąć inicjatywę, ale w tamtej chwili to całkiem rozkoszne siłowanie się było dużo bardzo zajmujące.

Wkrótce ta nieokiełznana gwałtowność zdawała się stopniowo przygasać, w miarę jak rosła potrzeba zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Kiedy w końcu Harry oderwał, oddychał ciężko, wciąż uczepiony ubioru mężczyzny. Wtedy też Snape zorientował się, że rozochoceni bywalcy tawerny dawno przestali się nimi interesować, zajęci bijatyką najwyraźniej od paru chwil. Nagle Harry odwrócił się na chwiejnych nogach i popchnął go na pobliską ławę. Nim Snape zdążył się odezwać, rugając chłopaka, poczuł jak ten się osuwa. Jednym ciosem pozbawił przytomności najbliższego napastnika, przypuszczając, że to on zaatakował. Następnie podniósł Harry'ego, z irytacją dostrzegając cienką, czerwoną strużkę spływającą spod linii ciemnych, niesfornych włosów i rozejrzał się, wypatrując Weasleyów.

Przez ostatnie godziny, zgodnie z poleceniem Gideona, obserwował chłopaka, budząc go co pewien czas, czego ten zapewne nie pamiętał, niemal natychmiast ponownie zapadając w sen. Na szczęście koszmary tej nocy go nie męczyły. To do pewnego stopnia cieszyło Severusa i bez nich miał ochotę chłopaka zamordować.

Teraz, gdy się wreszcie obudził i opanował mdłości, przepłukał usta wodą, zdawał się kompletnie nie przypominać sobie tego, co się wydarzyło w tawernie. Nie rozumiejąc, dotknął głowy owiniętej kawałkiem sukna i spojrzał na Snape'a z niemym pytaniem na ustach.

— Co pamiętasz z wypadu do tawerny z Weasleyami?

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, koncentrując się. Obolała głowa nie chciała współpracować, a próby przywołania wspomnień zdawały się być całkowicie bezskuteczne. Wszystko tonęło w gęstej mgle.

— Niewiele — odparł w końcu.

— Czyżby? Ciekawe.

Tym razem w głosie Snape'a dźwięczało rozbawienie, które w przedziwny sposób sprawiło, że kalkulujący, chłodny i przeszywający na wylot wzrok pirata nabrał nieco łagodności.

Harry omiótł spojrzeniem jego twarz, zatrzymując się na wargach wygiętych w drwiącym uśmiechu. W tym momencie poczuł nagle, jak oblewa się rumieńcem, choć za bardzo nie umiał powiedzieć dlaczego.

— A jednak coś sobie przypomniałeś, Harry — rzucił lekko Severus i, przesuwając smukłymi palcami po jego policzku, dodał po chwili: — Musisz się wiele nauczyć, a zwłaszcza tego, że nie należy drażnić bestii. Nie wiadomo, kiedy postanowi odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne.

Mężczyzna jednym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.


End file.
